


When the Heavens Open

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angel Wings, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bonding, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Ensemble Cast, Eventual Happy Ending, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fallen Angels, Family Dynamics, Homophobic John Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Jargon, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Anna Milton, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Mutual Masturbation, Naomi Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: In a world where Humans, Vampires, Werewolves, and other species cohabitate peacefully, there is one species that most of the others can go their entire life without meeting: Angels. That is, unless you live in one of the FCIB registered Sanctuary Towns.In South Dakota, there lies a Sanctuary Town by the name of Sioux Falls. It's a unique location, in which it has the most documented cases of Fallen Angels in the world. Enter Dean Winchester, one of the town's top Leguli - a protector of all species, and a retriever of Fallen Angels. He's known for the utmost care he gives to the Angels who have chosen to come to Earth, and he helps them on their way to fulfill their goals.Until Castiel. The Amnesiac angel can't remember anything, and he's not exactly happy about being on earth.It's up to Dean, his fellow Leguli, and the other angels in town to help Castiel regain his memory and determine if Cas should really return to Heaven, or if Sioux Falls - and Dean - are where he's meant to be.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 47
Kudos: 202
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? I did the 2020 Round of DCRB? That I did! And I lucked out with the most awesome of arts from [ Luz!](https://theonewiththelightonhername.tumblr.com/post/612982665784737792/my-art-for-the-deancas-reverse-bang-for-the)
> 
> Just a few quick thank yous:
> 
> Casgirlsam and Tyisadinosaur - For their much-needed Alpha and Beta skils.  
> Aceriee, A_Diamond, and Superhoney - For taking the helm of the Bang and keeping it going.  
> And of course, all of my amazing followers. I love you all. You keep me writing!  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean leaned back on the hood of his Baby, watching the night sky as the stars poked through the inky dark. He was alone, but oddly enough, he didn’t feel lonely. Dean watched as a light streaked through the sky, slowly starting to sit up but catching himself when he realized it was just a shooting star.

He shook his head and got comfortable again, training his eyes back on the sky. For some reason, Sioux Falls was a popular spot for angels to fall, and, as a fully trained Legulus, it was the best place Dean could be. Dean took a deep breath and pulled out his cell phone, checking the hour for the second time that evening. Four hours had passed since he came out to Hollow Pointe, and not a single celestial event had occurred.

Granted, having an angel fall was not an everyday occurrence. Dean hadn’t actually seen a new angel in two months, not since an angel named Inias fell. He was one of a more unique mindset of angels, ones that wanted to be on Earth. They wanted to walk amongst God’s creations and enjoy life with them.

Dean would never admit it, but helping those who fell willingly was a little on the dull side. Not that he ever wanted to see an angel hurt, but because there was almost nothing for him to do. They came down, he met them, he cleaned them up, and they usually went on their way. They had plans. His clinic on the back of the house he shared with Charlie was only ever used to treat the angels who had stuck around in Sioux Falls. Or the occasional creature, like a Vamp with a loose fang, or a Were injured by a trap.

As the stars cut their path, Dean pulled out his iPod and hooked it up to the small speakers he kept in the back of the Impala. He flipped it on and set one of his playlists to go. Metallica’s ‘Of Wolf and Men’ started playing, and Dean couldn’t help but snort out a bitter laugh. Being alone at the Pointe allowed for memories of his father to haunt him.

Dean pushed himself back up and slid off the hood. He let the music flow through him as he moved to the rear of Baby and popped her hood, digging into the cooler he kept in the back. Dean grabbed a soda - he was on the job after all - and moved back to the front of the car. What would John think if he could see Dean now? The complete opposite of how he was supposed to grow up.

It wasn’t the first time that the thoughts crossed Dean’s mind. He wouldn’t put it past John to try and kill him. Dean was rescuing angels, the very creatures that his father blamed for his mother’s death. Hell, Dean helped most cryptids at this point. Alfie had found a chupacabra in a trap and came to Dean asking for help. 

John had wanted both Dean and his brother, Sam, to follow in his footsteps; to find angels, to hunt them, and to kill them. He had called it “The Family Business” to try and excite the boys. And it worked for a while. Dean had seen John and one of his friends, a guy named Gordon, “tag and bag” several angels when he was younger. They would drag the struggling angel into an isolated warehouse and come back out with soot on their shirts. 

When Dean turned 16, he realized how depraved his father truly was. John finally thought him old enough to handle something other than a salt-and-burn or a low-level monster hunt. He had brought Dean with him into that warehouse, and Dean finally realized that his father was the monster. 

A young angel - Hael, Dean would never forget her name - had recently fallen. She had wanted to come to Earth for a while and reflect before returning to Heaven. Gordon had easily overpowered her on his own, and she was bound to a chair with cuffs engraved in Enochian. As Dean entered the room, her big grey eyes pleaded with him to be released. Gordon was standing behind her, plucking feathers out of her wings.

John looked at him and explained that different parts of the angels were used in spells and witches paid good money for those ingredients. Dean wanted to throw up, but instinct took over, and he walked up to the chair. The wave of realization hit him. She was innocent. She didn’t kill his mother. Why was she suffering?

Dean recognized the cuffs, he had been playing with similar pairs for years, and faster than his father or Gordon could react, he pressed the mechanism that opened them. Hael sobbed her thanks and vanished. 

While Dean knew that he had gone directly against his father’s wishes, he had been shocked by how John reacted. John had grabbed him, right as he released Hael. Dean had expected to be thrown to the ground and yelled at, but John pulled his arms tightly behind his back, almost dislocating Dean’s shoulder. 

“No son of mine would let a monster free,” John spat, growling in Dean’s ear. For the first time in his life, Dean had been afraid of his old man. “Gordon, come here.” Dean had squirmed, he had pulled, he had thrashed, trying to get out of his father’s grip. The look in Gordon’s eyes terrified him, and he screamed out in pain with the first blow to his gut.

“Dad?” Dean had barely managed to whimper out, the wind knocked out of him from Gordon’s blow, “Dad, please!”

“Here I thought you were man enough.” John’s fingers gripped into Dean’s arms, as Gordon beat the air, blood, and piss out of him.

“You know, John, there’s other ways I can make a man, or a woman, out of your boy here.” Dean had cringed, the fear from Gordon’s words slithering down his spine.

John had finally let Dean go at those words, let him collapse, bloodied, face first into the dirt and grime of the warehouse floor. “I’d rather him die than have you do that to him.” One of the men had kicked him in the gut after those words, before walking out of the building.

That night, after making his own way back to the dingy motel room John called their home, Dean found himself faced with two options. John was curled up with his handle of Old Crow and passed out in his recliner. Dean could kill him there, or Dean could run.

Thinking of Sam, Dean took the opportunity to swipe the keys to the Impala and get him and Sam out of there. He drove the numerous hours to get them to Sioux Falls, to get them to Bobby… to get them to safety.

As Dean started to reminisce on Bobby training him to be a Legulus - a protector of the Supernatural - another bright light streaked across the sky. Without hesitation, Dean figured out the trajectory of the fall and hopped into Baby.

Speeding down the road, Dean wondered why this angel had chosen to fall. From experience, and the stories amongst his angelic friends, each angel has their own reason for falling. Gadreel didn’t feel like Heaven accepted him. Alfie had wanderlust, despite never going far from Sioux Falls. Anna wanted to live life amongst God’s creations. 

Dean drove as close as he could to the spot where the angel would have landed. He parked the Impala and hurried back to her trunk, pulling out his medkit, just in case. Dean closed his eyes, whispered the small spell that Leguli used to enhance their senses, and started his trek into the wooded area.

...

Everything hurt. His head was pounding, and it was too dark. The last he had remembered, he had been called to meet with Naomi, but he didn’t know why. He pushed himself to his knees, trying to find his balance as the world spun around him. He took a look around and realized that he wasn’t in Heaven any longer. He had fallen to Earth.

The angel took his time getting to his feet, the ground beneath him cold, wet, and unfamiliar. A chill went down his back as the trees around him towered over him, the fear of enclosure making him huddle around himself. As he tried to pull his wing in around himself, a pain like lightning shot through it, and he almost found himself back on the ground. The angel ground his teeth and reached for his wing, slowly pulling it forward to keep it from dragging and catching on the trees around him.

As he stumbled through the woods, a faint voice echoed through the woods. “Noco c Ascha?”

The angel didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry. A Legulus was in the area. He closed his eyes and listened to the voice speaking fluent Enochian. Angels who had fallen and returned to Heaven spoke of the horrible butchering of their language. However, if he went off of the voice he heard in the woods with him, he’d call them liars.

“Ol fafen ag doalim trian.” The voice grew closer, and the angel let his shoulders fall in defeat. He had fallen after all, and his wing was broken.

“Ol zir kures, Legulus.” The angel leaned up against a tree and waited. Footsteps approached, and the owner was making his presence known, as to not spook him. He closed his eyes and shook his head. How had he gotten to this point?

“Noco c Ascha?” The voice was clear and coming from in front of the angel. He cracked an eye open to find the Legulus standing calmly and assuredly in front of him. “Do you know English, or do you want me to keep butchering your language, Buddy?”

“I speak most languages. I would be a poor excuse for an angel if I didn’t.”

The man in front of him raised a hand up in defense, his other held a lantern. “Hey, I didn’t mean nothin' by it. I always ask first. Rather be polite and not destroy the ‘ancient syllables’ if I can help it.”

“You speak Enochian well.” The angel pushed himself off the tree and winced at the shock through his wing.

“You injured?” The man walked up closer and held up his lantern. “Shit, dude.” His face betrayed the severity of the angel’s injury. “We gotta get you back to my clinic. You’re not an intentional fallen, are you?”

“If you mean to ask if I want to be here, I absolutely do not. I do not even know how I got here.” The angel stopped and cleared his throat. It was deep and gravelly, not how it usually sounded. “Where am I?”

“Sioux Falls,” The man answered without looking away from the wing, “I’m serious though, we need to get you back to the clinic and get your wing set. You’re lucky the bone didn’t break through. You’d be pouring Grace everywhere.” The human dragged his hand down his face before offering it to the angel, “Dean.”

“Castiel.” He looked at Dean’s hand and tentatively took it.

Dean laughed, “Not to be a douche, but you must be one of those angels.” He clasped Castiel’s hand and shook it, “You never had an intention to come to Earth, so you probably don’t know much about us at all.”

“That is not true,” Castiel shook his head, “I know your languages, I know your histories. I know that you’re a Legulus. I know that you think you are obligated to take care of me.”

“Dude, I wouldn’t say obligated. Some of us are like, ‘You fell? Welcome to Earth. Be on your way.’ Why they ever became Leguli, I’ll never understand,” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, “If you don’t want my help, I’ll let you be, but I’m probably the only person in a hundred-mile radius who can help heal that.”

Castiel glared at the human in his personal space, “I can find another angel.”

“Okay,” Dean nodded and turned away, “There are three within a hundred-mile radius. Guess who knows where they’re at?”

“Are you serious?”

“Oh yeah. They all live here in Sioux Falls. I wouldn’t be surprised if at least one of them wasn’t waiting for you at the Clinic,” Dean peered over his shoulder, “You coming or not?”

“I am not staying,” Castiel slowly started to follow Dean, “I do not belong here.”

Dean stopped and turned around. “Wait, you think if you fell, that you have to stay?” He shook his head, “Dude, unless you were exiled from Heaven, which, I presume you weren’t, you’re not under any obligation to stay.”

“You said there are three angels here, where you are,” Castiel tilted his head in confusion, “Why would they choose to not return?”

“Not my place to tell their stories. Now, unless you want to stay out here and have your wing heal up all kinds of fucked up, we should probably get moving,” Dean gestured before turning around and heading presumably to the edge of the forest.

Castiel looked back towards the sky, his shoulders and wings feeling heavier than usual, before following the Legulus who found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enochian. Cause I can. 😂
> 
> Noco c Ascha - Servant of God  
> Ol fafen ag doalim trian - I mean no ill will/I mean no harm.  
> Ol zir kures - I am here


	2. Chapter 2

After helping the angel delicately climb into the back of Dean’s car - and an apology for not having his truck - the drive from the forest to the clinic was relatively smooth. Dean stopped the car and got out, looking at the lights turned on inside. He reached for the door and opened it for Castiel. “Looks like Charlie’s either awake or one of the Angels are. Or maybe some combination.”

“Do all of the angels live here?”

Dean shook his head. “Just two of them. One lives in town over his own little shop.” He leaned into the car and helped Castiel out, bracing his wing. “We’ll head into the clinic, see who’s there to help me help you, and we’ll get you set up in a room.”

“I thought I could leave?” The angel - Castiel, Dean kept reminding himself - asked, a look of perturbance clearly on his face.

“Dude, you think you’re flying tonight?” Dean rolled his eyes, despite himself. Of all the angels he’d ever worked with, this one had to be the most stubborn, bullheaded pain in the ass. “You have at least two compound fractures in that wing. I said it before, you’re lucky they didn’t break through the skin. Otherwise, you’d be pouring out your Grace everywhere.” Dean ran his hand down his face for the umpteenth time that evening. “Even if an angel is waiting for us in there, even they won’t be able to heal your wing completely.”

Castiel’s face paled, and Dean swore that he saw a look of shock on his face. “It is that bad?”

“Yeah, man. The longer we sit around out here, though, the more that’s going to start sucking for you.” Dean pointed at the wing. “Look, I know there’s the whole ‘don’t touch’ thing with wings, but since I’m going to be treating you, can I at least help you keep it stable until we get inside?”

“As it is a medical procedure, it would be fine.” The color returned to Castiel’s face in the form of a blush. “Can we get this over with?”

“Yep.” Dean walked to the door of the clinic and tried the knob, finding it unlocked. That confirmed that either Charlie, Anna, or Alfie were awake. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if it were all three. He pulled open the door and gestured to him. “After you.”

The angel’s demeanor changed from confident and defiant to nervous and unsure. Dean couldn’t help but feel bad for Castiel and wondered what brought him here. He pulled the door shut behind them and locked it, following Castiel to the open entryway.

“This way,” Dean directed as he gently laid his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. A strange sensation shot through his arm. He looked the angel up and down, trying to find the source of the feeling. Unable to locate it, Dean instead noted that the adrenaline from the fall was starting to fade. “Alright. Hop up on that bench for me, Cas.”

“Dean? Are you back?” Charlie, Dean’s best friend, and fellow Legulus walked into the clinic. She stopped as her eyes fell on the angel climbing up on the table. “Shit, injured?”

“Yeah, Red. Who’s awake with you?” Dean spared her glance as he started pulling out some of his supplies. “Castiel here could probably use a fellow angel to keep him company.”

“Castiel, huh?” Charlie walked up and offered her hand. “Name’s Charlie. Sorry that you’re injured, but you’re in the best hands in all of North America.” She smiled as Cas took her hand and shook, and Dean briefly rolled his eyes. “Anna actually woke me up. Sleeps like the dead, but damn when another angel falls. She says the ozone shoots through her.” She stepped back. “I’ll go grab her, I think she was making your coffee.”

As Charlie headed back out of the clinic, Castiel spoke up again. “Anna? As in former Garrison Leader, Anna?”

“Yeah, I believe so. Why? You know her?” Dean pushed the drawer he dug through shut. “She doesn’t talk much about her life before her fall. Just that she’s happier here.” Dean placed several wraps and needles and other medical items on a medical cart next to the bench.

“Castiel!?” A different bolt of red rushed into the room and wrapped her arms around their newest guest. “I never thought I’d see you again.” 

“I almost… It is you.” Castiel held Anna back and looked her up and down in awe. “You are here? Why?”

Anna smiled at Dean and then at Charlie, who followed behind with a cup and a bottle of water. “I found my home.” Anna cleared her throat. “You’ve already met Dean. But Castiel, this is my mate, Charlie. She’s the one who found me when I fell.”

“You… you are mated to a human?” Castiel placed his hand on his head. “That is…” Castiel paused. “A human? This is not like you, Anna.”

Dean watched as Anna flinched back, as though she had been struck. “Castiel? What did they do to you?” She reached for his head, causing Dean to gently grab her wrist and stop her.

“You know you can’t do that, Anna. It might hurt him more than help him.” Dean looked at Castiel and offered a sad smile. “Hey, Cas, do you know today’s date?”

“Which calendar?” Castiel tilted his head, and Dean found himself becoming enamored with the quirk. “You said North America, so I assume Gregorian?” Castiel closed his eyes. “December 29th, 2019. Maybe the 30th, I do not know what time it is, I cannot figure that out.”

“Castiel.” Anna looked at Dean and held up her hands, showing she wasn’t going to use any of her abilities on the other angel. “Castiel, it’s February 1st, 2020. You’ve lost almost an entire month.”

Castiel’s head shot back and forth between Anna, Charlie, and Dean. “That is impossible.” He raised an eyebrow as he settled his glance at Anna. Sorrow and confusion flashed across his eyes, pulling at Dean’s heart. “How do you lose a month?”

“Hey Cas, do you remember anything about your fall?” Dean asked, and the angel whipped towards him.

“I should not be here. I should not have fallen. Why am I here?” Castiel was quickly becoming distraught, and Dean signaled to Anna to calm him.

“Castiel, fafen c Ascha, bransg c madriax. Solpeth de ol, ol lava.” Anna wrapped her arms and her wings as best she could around the other angel. “Castiel, we’ll figure this out.”

“Ol gil de zacam salman.” Castiel sobbed into Anna’s shoulder. “Ol gil de zacam salman.”

Dean shot a look at Charlie and gently nodded with his head towards the door. “Anna, me and Charlie are going to step out for a moment. When he’s ready…”

“I’ll come and get you.” Anna nodded as she carefully cradled Castiel against herself.

“Thanks.” Dean nodded again and stepped out into the hallway with Charlie. His fellow Legulus looked as worried as he felt. “So, I’m thinking an exile, and he doesn’t know it?”

Charlie shrugged. “I mean, he clearly experienced trauma from somewhere. He lost a whole month. But from what Anna has said about exiled angels, they know they’re exiled. They wouldn’t want him to forget that.”

“I mean, most angels when they fall, don’t get a broken wing. They can sort of prepare for their landing and protect themselves when they land.” Dean shook his head. “Either he fell on accident, which in all my twenty years of doing this, I’ve never seen, or he was forced to fall.”

“We can’t force his memories back, Dean. You know that. That’s why you stopped Anna. But we also can’t patch him up and send him back to Heaven. If he’s an exile, they’ll kill him for coming back.”

“So we work with him. We’ll bring around Alfie and Gads. See if they can jog anything for him.”

“Dude, Gadreel’s been here since before we were born. Like, he helped Bobby set up the Leguli. What are the odds he’s going to be able to help Castiel?”

“Angels feel more comfortable around their own.” Dean paused as Anna stuck her head out. “That’s why they’re found in small groups, right, Anna?”

Anna nodded. “Yes. Castiel is ready for you. I didn’t try to force any of his memories back, but I did overhear that maybe he could join our little flight. I know we’d all welcome him.” She looked at Charlie. “Especially Gadreel.”

“Fine. Both of you are against me!” Charlie glared - albeit in good humor - at Anna and Dean. She offered the pair an apologetic smile. “I’m going to go prep a room for him.” Dean watched briefly as Charlie headed off to the house portion of the clinic before following Anna back into the clinic room.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean stopped in front of Castiel, and cautiously rested his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. Like before, a strange feeling traveled through his body. Dean shook his head and focused back on Castiel. “This okay?”

“Yes.” Castiel looked up, and Dean was shocked by the shade of blue that met him. How had he not noticed that before?

“Alright,” Dean swallowed down his surprise. “First thing we need to do is re-set your wing. As I mentioned before, I am going to have to touch it. Are you still okay with that?”

Castiel nodded and slowly stretched his broken wing out as far as he could. “That is the most I can do without it becoming excruciating.”

“Hey, I appreciate what you can give me.” Dean took a step back and grabbed a pair of gloves out of the box he laid on the medical cart. He took a moment to appreciate Castiel’s iridescent black wings as he snapped them on. Dean slowly started running his hand along the humerus. “Good news, I’m not feeling any breaks on this one.”

“I assume that means there is bad news?” Castiel watched Dean carefully.

“Yeah. I can see the breaks in the next section, but I don’t know if it’s the radius, the ulna, or both that are broken.” Dean looked to Castiel. “Cas, this is probably going to hurt. I’ll numb you before I actually set them for you, but I can’t numb you yet.”

“I understand.”

Dean glanced at Anna, who moved to stand next to Castiel. She took his hand, and Dean started feeling along the bone. Once he found the breaks, Castiel flinched and cried out in pain. “I’m sorry, Cas. I’m so sorry.” Dean’s voice went soft and calming, his heart aching from Castiel’s discomfort. “There’s three fractures.” Dean shook his head. “They’re clean, almost deliberate.” Dean looked at Anna, concerned. “Cas, I know this hurts, but I need to be thorough and finish checking the rest of your wing, okay?”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel replied through clenched teeth.

“Thank you, Cas.” Dean quickly checked over the ulnare and metacarpus before moving on to the phalanxes. “Just the two fractures on your radius, and one on your ulna.” Dean grabbed a needle of the tray and gestured to Anna before continuing. “We’re going to numb your wing, Anna’s going to help me figure out how much you need so I don’t give you too much or too little.” Dean pulled Anna as far out of earshot as he could before whispering to her. “Anna, someone wants him unable to fly.”

“Dammit.” She looked over her shoulder, and Dean stole a glance with her. Charlie was distracting Castiel and making him smile. “You can set them, right?”

“It’s me, you know I can. But I need you to know I think whoever broke his wing didn’t think he would survive the fall or hoped he wouldn’t be able to get his wing fixed.”

Anna ran her fingers through her hair before pointing to a spot on the needle. “Not that you needed me to tell you that. You already knew.”

“Yeah.” Dean turned and walked back to Castiel and grabbed one of the bottles on the cart. “So, because you're an angel, you know that you metabolize things differently than a human. The first thing we need is something to slow your metabolism for just a little while.” Dean showed him the bottle. “This is Divalproex. It’s also a nerve pain medication, so it’s a two for one. Gads is the one who figured out it works on angels. This…” Dean held up another bottle. “Is Bupivacaine. This is what’s going to numb the area while I get your bones back in place.”

“You understand that I do not know what any of that means, correct?” Cas shot him a bitch face that could envy one of Sammy’s, and Dean could only laugh.

“Never thought I’d hear an angel tell me to give it to them straight.” Dean shook his head. “I’m giving you a medicine to make another medicine not leave your system as fast.” Dean gave an awkward smile. “I need you to know that the second medicine is going to hurt like a bitch at first.”

Castiel looked at Anna before looking at Dean. “Why does it hurt?”

“Basically? Nerves don’t like to stop feeling. It’s a reaction as they’re shut down for a bit.” Dean swallowed before continuing. “Also, we may need to clear out some of your feathers.”

“Why? I need those! How do you think birds and angels fly? We depend on our feathers, especially those!”

“I promise to avoid it at all costs.” Dean held his hands up. “But if for any reason I have to cut the skin, I need it clear.”

Anna came to the rescue. “Angels come from across the country to see Dean. There are very few people who can treat us. Dean is one of them. He made a point of learning how. I promise you.” Anna cupped Castiel’s face. “I won’t let any more harm come to you.”

“You have this much faith in him?” Castiel squinted at Anna.

“I don’t need faith for what I’ve seen first hand.” She placed a small kiss on top of Castiel’s head. “I’m going to go check on Charlie, but I’ll be back in a couple of minutes, okay?”

“Okay.” Castiel nodded, his eyes following Anna before turning back to Dean. “I apologize. I have doubted you openly when you have only acted in kindness.”

“I have a feeling the angels compare Leguli to bogeymen. Alfie was the same way when Charlie and I found him.” Dean filled the first needle and moved some of Castiel’s feathers to the side. He found a spot and looked at Castiel. “It’s going to pinch.” Dean pushed the needle in and injected the first part of the local anesthesia. “He’s a sweetheart, though. I’m sure he’ll be all over you in the morning.”

Castiel tilted his head. “I do not know an angel by that name.”

“Ah, yeah. Shit. Been calling him Alfie for so long, I’m blanking on his angel name.” Dean grabbed the second needle and filled it. He turned to the angel and winked. “Alright, same as before. It’s gonna pinch. But Cas, I really need you to promise you’re not going to punch me.”

“I will not punch you for aiding me.”

“I don’t want you to punch me for what I’m about to do, cause you’re probably going to blaspheme if you know the phrases.” Dean pushed the needle and pressed the plunger down. Castiel’s wing started flexing, and the look on the angel’s face turned to one of surprise. As Dean had predicted, Enochian profanities slid from Castiel’s lips. They were going to be in for a long night.

…

Luckily, once Castiel had gotten over the initial burn of the anesthesia, he was an ideal patient. He was polite, he was friendly, and he was utterly oblivious to Dean’s flirting.

Exhausted, Dean led Castiel through the house, giving him the most basic of tours: the living room, the kitchen, the upstairs bathroom, and his room for the foreseeable future. When Dean had opened the door for the angel and let him in, he could visibly see the stress lifting off his shoulders.

Castiel walked across the room to a nest-like bed and ran his hand over it. “Anna set this up?”

“Sort of. Charlie, me, and Bobby made the actual beds. Gads designed them. Anna just made it up to ‘angel standards.’” Dean smirked and used finger quotes.

“These are her feathers? But there are feathers of other angels here too.” Castiel held up several feathers as he turned around. “Why?”

“Anna, Alfie, and Gads all donate their molted feathers. It supposedly brings comfort to newly fallen angels. It apparently doesn’t matter if they choose to fall or not, the initial fall is jolting and painful. The feathers of other angels are supposed to help you relax.” Dean started to reach for Castiel as he realized that the angel was moved to tears. He pulled his hand back and looked around the room. “She outdid herself for you.”

“Anna used to be the leader of our flight. She just left one day.” Castiel looked at Dean. “Is she happy here?”

Dean shrugged. “I mean, I think so? She’s mated with Charlie, and has been for the past two years. She could have gone anywhere, but she stayed. So, I hope she’s happy. I’m glad she’s a part of the family.”

“Charlie is your sister?” Castiel climbed into his nest, careful to not jostle his wing too much.

“Kinda? I mean, that’s how I’ll always introduce her. But she’s adopted. You’ll probably meet Sam in the next week or two. He’s my biological brother.”

“He does not live here too?”

“Nah, he lives out in California with his wife, Eileen. They’re lawyers. Freakin’ good at it too.” Dean crossed over to the nightstand next to Cas. “That reminds me. You don’t have to go through this tonight. In fact, I recommend you get some sleep.” Dean opened the top drawer and pulled out a binder, similar to those found in hotel rooms. He handed it to Castiel. “This is a little bit of a ‘Welcome to Earth’ kit.”

Castiel cut the most can-you-be-any-more-annoying glare Dean had ever seen on a human or creature. “Why do I need this? I have–”

“Studied humans. Yeah, I get that. But what’s the address you’re currently at?” Dean paused. “Do you know my phone number? Do you know where all the local shops are?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s not to teach you about us, Cas. You’re a new creature on Earth. You’re new to Sioux Falls. While we’re one of the most liberal towns when it comes to creatures, you’re still going to attract looks and questions.”

“I…” Castiel hung his head. “I have to apologize again. You are only trying to be helpful, and I am here tearing it down every chance I get.”

Dean rested his hand on Castiel’s shoulder and felt the same unfamiliar feeling rush through him. Chalking it up to it being late, Dean pushed past it. “Cas. It’s okay. I’m not going to hold it against you. I do need you to get that rest, though. I’ll catch you in a few hours.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel laid the binder on the top of the nightstand before getting comfortable in the nest. Dean quietly exited the room, closing the door behind him before heading down the hallway to his own room. 

As he opened his door, Dean felt the excitement of the evening drain away, and his own nest bed looked more inviting than ever. He kicked off his shoes and let them fall by the door. Dean crossed his room, turning around and falling back into his bed.

Dean would never admit it aloud, but when he saw what Gads designed for the angel bedrooms in his house, he was jealous. It looked comfortable and practical. Two things he could always get behind. Dean played it smooth when he said he was making one for his room as well. He used the excuse that he’d be willing to give up his room if an angel needed it.

He also knew neither Charlie or Bobby believed him.

Dean pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around before reaching into his own nightstand and grabbing out a logbook. He sat up and pulled the pen off of it before opening it to the first empty page. Dean started documenting the evening’s rescue when a cry came from down the hall.

“The hell?” Dean jumped up from his bed and reached underneath it, pulling out an angel blade, before running down the hall to Castiel’s room. He twisted the doorknob and pushed inside of the room to find Castiel flailing in his nest. Dean dropped the blade and rushed over to the angel, dodging the flying limbs, to try and wake Castiel up. “Cas, buddy. Come on.” Dean shook Castiel, ducking below a flying fist, and climbed on top of the angel, pinning him in the bed. “Castiel, t i Dean!” 

Castiel stopped flailing, abruptly waking up. “Darsar zir ol?” He looked around scared before finding Dean’s face. Castiel’s breathing evened out as he focused on Dean. “Ds i zacam?” Castiel cleared his throat. “Bagle geh g c ol?”

“Dude, I speak Enochian, but I only caught about half of that.” Dean slid off of Castiel and sat next to him on the bed. “I thought angels couldn’t dream?”

“We do not.” Castiel sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, messing the locks up into a wild array. “What happened?”

“I need you to tell me.” Dean stood up and squinted in the darkness. He saw the light hit his blade, and he crossed the room to get it.

“Is that an angel blade?” Castiel asked, the tone of his voice reflecting his surprise.

Dean nodded and set it on Castiel’s nightstand. “Yeah, don’t worry. Wasn’t going to use it on you. I just heard you shouting, and I thought you were under attack.” He sat back on the edge of the nest. “So, were you actually dreaming?”

“I do not know what that was.” Castiel shook his head. “All I remember is seeing another body coming at me. I think it was an angel. I remember the smell of home.” Castiel pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. “Was I remembering something? Was that why I fell?”

“You saw yourself being attacked?”

Castiel nodded. “I did. Why was I attacked?”

“You really don’t remember anything from the past month? Nothing prior to your fall?” Dean rested his hand on Castiel’s knee, blushing and removing it once the quickly-becoming-familiar-feeling reminded him of what he was doing.

“I do not.” Castiel fell back into the nest. “Why am I here?”

“We’ll figure it out, Cas. I promise.” Dean reached over and grabbed the blanket that had been pushed aside in the fray. He pulled it up and over Castiel. “You are safe here. I promise. I take my position as a Legulus seriously.” Dean stood up and started towards the door.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean turned towards the angel.

“Thank you.”

Dean huffed out a chuckle. “You’re welcome.” He exited the room, closing the door, and returned to his own. “What is this day?” Dean faceplanted into his bed, leaving the rest of his notes for when he woke up.

…

“I don’t know!” A new voice, young and bright sounding, stirred Castiel out of his slumber. “I mean, Anna’s got some weird sixteenth sense when it comes to these things, Dean!”

“Sixth, Alfie. Sixth sense.” That was the voice that Castiel recognized. He looked around his temporary nest, taking in a new appreciation for what Dean and Charlie had set up.

“Angels have more than five senses! How am I supposed to remember that?” The voice that belonged to Alfie was laced with sarcasm despite being jovial. Castiel sat up and glanced at the door, debating if he should get up.

“You’ve watched the movie several times, Alfie. You pointed out the flaws more times than I can count.” Dean sounded defeated, and Castiel couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle at the exchange outside his door.

A knock sounded, and Castiel responded hesitantly. “Come in?” The door swung open, and Alfie - Samandriel - stood in the doorway, a broad smile across his face.

“Castiel!” The young faced angel bounded across the room, despite Dean yelling after him, and jumped into Castiel’s nest. “You’re on Earth! What are you doing here? Did you finally decide to leave? How did you get away? I’m so glad you fell here!”

“Come on, Alfie. What did I say?” Dean entered the room, and he mouthed the word sorry to Castiel.

“You don’t understand, Dean! Castiel taught me how to fly. He watched over me in Heaven. We don’t have parents really, but when new fledglings are made, we get assigned to an older angel. Castiel was my guardian!”

“You’re like an excitable puppy right now.”

“An excitable puppy that isn’t afraid to smite you.” Samandriel - Alfie now, Cas reminded himself - turned back to him. “I’m so glad you finally chose to come to Earth.”

“Samandriel, while I am happy to see you, I do not know what you are talking about. I never wanted to come to Earth.” Castiel felt as though he had kicked said excitable puppy as the younger angel’s face fell.

Alfie looked to Dean, who gave the angel a sad smile in return. “Dean did say you may not remember everything.” He let out a sigh. “Do you remember anything, Castiel?”

“Clearly, I remember you, Saman… Alfie.” Castiel shook his head. “I have to ask. Why Alfie? If you are going to shorten your name, Sam works.”

“Yeah, that’s my fault.” Dean held up a finger. “Remember last night? I told you about my brother Sam?” Castiel nodded, and Dean continued. “Yeah, I couldn’t get over trying to remember two Sams.”

“So I volunteered to use the name Alfie. We had just watched a movie of the same name, and I liked it.” Alfie smiled. “I think it fits me.”

Castiel patted Alfie’s shoulder. “If you like it, then so do I.” He turned to Dean. “Is there a plan for today?”

“Gads should be back this evening, so we wanted to get you over to meet him. See if he can help you with your memory issue.” Dean shook his head. “We can give you a better tour of the house, then take you into town since you’re going to be around until that heals.” Dean pointed at Castiel’s wing.

“Do all the angels around you have abbreviated names? Gads, Alfie… You have called me Cas for almost the entire time you have known me.” Castiel looked at Dean, studying the human in front of him. “Does Anna have a shortened name as well?”

“Nope. Just Anna. Can’t really go shorter than that unless you call her A or Ann. She hates both of those. And I can’t call her Red, as that’s one of Charlie’s million nicknames.”

“Charlie. She is your younger sister.” Castiel raised an eyebrow, waiting for confirmation.

Dean nodded. “See, you can be taught.” Dean turned to Alfie. “Come on, let’s let the newcomer get changed.” Dean pointed at the closet. “There are some clothes in there. They’re all altered for your wings. If you want a shower, it’s across the hall.” He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. “Alfie, come on.”

“Fine.” Alfie smiled at Castiel before leaving. 

Strangely, Castiel started feeling more comfortable than he did the night before. His former Flight Commander, his first fledgling, both there, both in this town known as Sioux Falls. The mystery Gads crossed his mind, and he wondered if the name was short for the angel’s actual name or if it was a strange concoction created by Dean.

Castiel’s mind drifted to Dean. The human had an incredibly bright soul, almost like a beacon he was drawn to. When Dean touched him, he felt a warmth that was kind and sincere. It was a feeling unlike any other, and he was sure that Dean had felt something similar, judging by the way he reacted.

He stood up and crossed over to the closet that Dean pointed to, opening it to find a multitude of clothing items. As promised, the clothing was in various sizes, and the shirts were altered to allow for angel wings. Castiel picked out a few things that looked to be the correct size before heading across the hall to get clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ever get sick of my language kink?
> 
> Castiel, fafen c Ascha, bransg c madriax. Solpeth de ol, ol lava - Castiel, follower of God, Shield of Heaven, listen to me, please.  
> Ol gil de zacam salman - I want to go home  
> Castiel, t i Dean - Castiel, it’s Dean!  
> Darsar zir ol? - Where am I?  
> Ds i zacam? - What’s going on?  
> Bagle geh g c ol? - Why are you on top of me?


	3. Chapter 3

After his shower and his first official breakfast on Earth, Castiel was given the grand tour of the house. Per Dean, it was a large farmhouse that he had renovated over the years, adding on the clinic, adding in several bedrooms for fallen angels to stay in as needed. He had custom doors made for all of the rooms to accommodate angel wings. Thinking to himself, he had realized why Anna and Alfie would want to stay.

In Heaven, there was no sleeping. There was no food, there was communal everything. Here, an angel could be on their own while still being connected to others. It was almost better than Heaven.

Once the tour of the house was complete, Dean took him and Alfie into town as promised. Alfie was excited to show Castiel all of the things he enjoyed about the town and introduced him to everyone that he could. Castiel couldn’t bring himself to remind Alfie that he planned on returning to Heaven once his wing was healed, so he allowed the small interactions as they occurred.

While walking about town, a device, that Dean had called a cellphone, rang, and he excused himself to speak to the person on the other line. Alfie had been halfway through explaining the mechanics of the device, showing Castiel his own when Dean returned. “Gads is back from his milk run. His place is just a few blocks down. We’ll stop by, and then maybe we can show Cas your favorite place in town, Alfie.”

“Heavenly Delights?” Alfie turned to Castiel with a big grin on his face. “You liked breakfast, right?” When Castiel nodded, Alfie continued. “You’re going to love the bakery.”

The trio walked the last few blocks together before stopping in front of what Dean called a townhouse. They climbed the stairs, and Dean knocked before letting himself in. “Gads? We’re here!” Castiel and Alfie followed the human into the house.

“Dean, I’m in the kitchen.” A monotone but friendly voice called back. Dean led them to the kitchen, and Castiel froze, surprised by who Gads was.

“Gadreel?” It took all of his effort to not appear affronted by the presence of the infamous traitor. “Your Gads is Gadreel?”

The other angel sat at a tall table in the middle of the kitchen. Castiel believed Dean had called it an island, despite it not being surrounded by water. Gadreel offered a sad smile to Castiel. “Yes, Castiel.”

“Cas?” Dean looked at him, clearly confused. “Everything okay?”

Castiel chose his words wisely. “Yes, I am fine.”

“Right, we seriously need to get you using contractions. You talk way too formally.” Dean turned back to Gadreel. “Gads, you got Anna’s message then?”

“I did. And I am honored to remake your acquaintance, Castiel.”

“What? Remake? I do not know you. I only know of you.” Castiel tilted his head and looked at Dean before turning to Alfie, who was looking at him like he had grown an extra head.

“Well, that answers that question. He’s been reconditioned. I have no idea how many times.” Gadreel stood up and crossed to Castiel. He stopped and looked down at Castiel, appearing to study his eyes. “Castiel, what do you know of me?”

Castiel hesitated before answering. While he was wary of the ancient angel in front of him, he knew that Dean, Alfie, and Anna called him a friend. “You, you are the angel who let Samael into the Garden.”

“Castiel?” Alfie’s voice carried his concern. “That’s–”

“No, Alfie, we can’t break him out of reconditioning. He has to do it on his own.” Gadreel frowned.

“What the hell is reconditioning, and why is Alfie as pale as a ghost?” Dean asked, his gaze on Castiel and not on the younger angel.

“There are many things that humans do not know about angels, Dean. We do not share them, as if humans and creatures found out about them, we can be exploited.” Castiel turned his attention back to the speaking Gadreel. Their eyes met, and he felt himself almost shrink in the presence of the second biggest villain in all of angel history.

“You mean angels keep secrets? No shit, Gads.” Dean crossed his arms. “Am I allowed to find out what it is? I have a patient to treat.”

Gadreel shook his head. “Dean, you have been my friend, my student for many years. But this is still something I cannot share with you.” The ancient angel stole a glance at Castiel, causing him to shiver. “However, I do not like seeing him like this either.”

“So, you going to tell me?” Castiel turned his attention back to Dean, who turned on his thousand-watt smile. “Pretty please?”

“I cannot. But we can discuss some ways to help him.” Gadreel turned and beckoned over his shoulder. “Come along, Dean.”

Dean looked at Alfie and Castiel. “Hang tight, I guess.”

“You got it, Dean. I’ll just you know, stand here, minding my own business.” Alfie hummed and rocked back on his heels.

“Do not try, Alfie. You are still young, and this is much for you.”

“I may look like I’m forever twenty-one, but I promise I’m not twenty-one.” Alfie shook his head as he got smart with Gadreel, and Castiel felt like he should jump between the two angels. He didn’t, however, as he realized the two were smiling at each other. “Come on, Castiel. If we’re going to wait, we’re sitting on the couch.”

…

Dean left Gadreel’s house with a heavy heart. He was no closer to figuring out what really happened to Cas, and Dean’s desire to do everything to protect the newly fallen angel increased tenfold. Once they arrived back at the house, Dean immediately went to Charlie and Anna. Charlie had turned to her mate with curiosity. At the same time, Anna elaborated - albeit not that much - on some of the things that Gads had left out. She stated that if Gads thought it was too dangerous to share, she shouldn’t either.

As the week continued, Dean figuratively glued himself to Cas’ side. While he was pretty sure that he was annoying the angel, Dean couldn’t bring himself to part from Cas. The new-found knowledge from Gads and Anna, and the fact that he knew they were hiding additional information from him, had Dean on edge. He couldn’t figure out why Cas would be attacked, not with how polite, straight-forward, and rule-abiding the fallen angel appeared.

It certainly didn’t help Dean’s nerves that Cas continued to experience several nightmares per night. The first night was not exactly a surprise to Dean. When angels fell, on purpose or not, they had trouble adjusting. But after the second night, when Cas couldn’t go more than an hour without having a scare, Dean asked Charlie to cover his two his night shifts of the week. Dean needed to be there when Cas inevitably woke up throughout the night.

During the night, Dean took to staying awake as long as he could, reading or watching Netflix with his door open. He rushed to Cas’ room when the night terrors would start. On the third night, Dean brought Cas a journal. Each time he woke up, Cas had been distraught that he couldn’t remember much from his dreams. So Dean did what he could to help, leaving it on the nightstand next to Cas’ nest.

During the day, Dean found himself enjoying their small moments together. He found any reason he could to be near Cas. And as the days continued on, it was harder for Dean to explain his constant persistence on being near Cas. 

Dean would make too much coffee and bring the extra to Cas. He would share a book that he thought Cas would like. Dean would find him just to make sure he was doing okay because Earth was hard for humans, let alone angels. After only a couple of days, it became more and more challenging to keep finding excuses to spend time with Cas. Dean backed off, resigning himself to trying to figure out what was going on, and why he felt compelled to be near the angel.

Until Cas started coming to him.

It started off with a simple request. Cas wanted to know how to use the new phone Dean bought him. He sat close to Dean, the warmth from his body and wings comforting the Legulus.

Then there was the second inquiry. Cas asked where he could find more of the honey Anna introduced him to. Dean drove them into town and walked around the little farmer’s market with Cas, showing him the different stalls and introducing him to members of the community.

After the trip into town, each interaction changed, evolved into something more.

Cas, under the premise of being restless, asked if he could help Dean somehow. Dean brought him back into the clinic and showed him how to prep the different tools and instruments. While working side by side, an accidental brush of Cas’ wing against Dean’s arm sent little sparks of excitement to Dean’s fingers and toes. Dean wasn’t sure at first, but he swore he saw a blush flood Cas’ cheeks.

Then Cas did it again, and Dean was almost sure it was on purpose. A warmth flooded through Dean, it was the feeling of something more than Grace and Ozone. Cas had smiled softly at the brush, apologizing, and promising to be less clumsy with his wings. Dean didn’t want Cas to be more careful, and part of him hoped that Cas didn’t want to be either.

Cas was quick to ask Dean to sit next to him on the sofa, when they sat down to watch TV at night. And when it was time to turn in for the night, Cas was the one offering his hand to Dean helping him up. The affection, the passing touches felt like stoked flames in Dean’s chest. He needed more, he craved more.

A week of Cas’ presence had passed when Dean found Cas curled up in the library, reading his well-loved copy of "On the Road." As Dean watched the angel, content and peaceful, Dean realized that he wasn't just fulfilling his duties as a Legulus any longer. He was infatuated, perhaps even falling in love with Cas. His heart was growing fonder of the fallen angel more and more each day. As soon as Dean realized what his feelings were, he turned to walk away, bumping into Anna, who snuck up next to him. 

“You done dancing around my Kin, Dean?” Anna asked quietly, a glint of humor in her eye. “Don’t even pretend like you aren’t interested in him in that way.”

“Am I that obvious?” Dean ran his hand through his hair, blushing at Anna’s straightforwardness.

“To someone who’s used to human interactions.” She placed her hand on Dean’s cheek. “A love between a human and an angel? It’s a special and unique bond. It forms fast, and it forms firm.”

Dean nodded slowly. “How’d you know… you know… You and Charlie?”

“I’m almost certain I knew before she did. You know I love her, and she’s one of the smartest and most clever people I know. But she’s a little slow when it comes to being loved and loving in return.” Anna chuckled. “I realized that I had formed a bond with her when it hurt when I wasn’t with her. Remember when we talked about me finding a place in town, like Gads?” Dean nodded, and Anna continued. “The thought of not being in the same building with her, the thought of not seeing her everyday? It felt like my wings were being ripped away.”

“I remember you not wanting to talk about leaving. That’s one of the reasons we started renovating the living area. More rooms for angels who… Shit, what’s the phrase you used?”

“Flight bonded.”

“Yeah, that one. And why we went with the feathers, and all of that jazz. So fallen angels could be comfortable.” Dean shook his head. “How much of that was you just trying to stay with Charlie?”

“While none of it was false information, Dean, all of it was to stay by her side.” Anna’s hand drifted back to her side. “You’re telling me that everything you’ve done over the past few days isn’t to keep Castiel safe and by your side?”

“It’s to keep Cas safe.” Dean agreed. “But it’s not up to me if he stays or goes.”

Anna moved past Dean and leaned in the door frame, watching her fellow angel as he read. “You keep telling yourself that, Dean. But don’t lie to me when I can feel your emotions and longing.” She let out a sigh. “I don’t know how much the reconditioning has changed him. He’s still Castiel as far as I can tell, though his motives and ambitions have been altered. But knowing him, he’s oblivious to how you feel and contesting his own feelings. If you don’t want to lose him, you need to give him a reason to stay.”

“Does he know about all this?” Dean pointed at Anna, then towards her bedroom, pointing at himself next, before pointing at Cas. “About this bond that can be made between an angel and a human?”

“The Enochian phrase is Upaah Allar. It’s frowned upon in Heaven, so we’re not exactly taught in-depth about it.” Anna ran her fingers through her hair, shaking it over her shoulder. “They tell us that humans can flight bond with us, because it’s an angel’s instinct to stick with others, but they don’t teach us that we can have the stronger mating bond with a human.”

“‘Cause it’s bad?” 

“Propaganda can make anything look bad, Dean. Isn’t that what you and Charlie told Alfie when he fell and was terrified of the two of you?” Anna smiled. “There’s always the fear of Nephilim, I guess. A non-pure angel? Heaven would crash into Hell.” She mussed Dean’s hair. “I don’t think the two of you would have that issue, would you?”

Dean let out a heavy sigh. “I hear you loud and clear. So I guess I should talk to him?”

“That, I can’t guide you on.” She smiled as Cas closed the book and stretched. “But with him trying to remember what happened? I probably wouldn’t stress him out more. You can give him reasons to stick around, though. I think it would be better for him than returning.” Anna pushed herself off the door frame and turned to leave. “I think you’re a much better choice than going back to Heaven.”

Dean watched as Anna walked away, his head following her as she left. He let her parting words sink in and turned back around to come face to face with Cas. Dean startled, clutching his hand to his chest. “Holy Hell, Cas. Need to get you a bell or something.”

Cas smiled, and a small huff of a laugh sounded from the back of his throat. “How else would I be able to catch you, unaware?” Cas raised an eyebrow before continuing. “Were you looking for me?”

“Actually, yeah.” Dean nodded and cleared his throat. “It’s been a week since you fell, and I patched you up. I wanted to see the progress of the healing, help you stretch it out, you know. Do the Angel Nurse thing.”

“I appreciate you helping me, Dean. I know that I was a bit... pretentious, but I know you’ve only been trying to do what’s best for me.”

“Cas, were those contractions you just used?” Dean’s jaw dropped. “Who taught you those?”

“Now, you are being facetious.” Cas winked and gestured at Dean to lead the way to the clinic. “I guess I am becoming more comfortable here on Earth. Although you have made me self-conscious of the way I speak.”

Dean frowned at Cas before heading towards the clinic. “Not my intention at all, Dude. It just caught me by surprise. A very pleasant surprise.”

“If I’m going to be on Earth for a while, I might as well get adjusted to the way of life.” Cas followed Dean into the medical portion of the house, slipping ahead to go take a seat on the examination bench. “I will say it’s not as sore as it was before.”

“That’s a good thing, Cas. Means it’s healing.” Dean started to reach for Cas’ wing before hesitating. “Are you still okay with me touching your wing?”

“As the person who is taking care of it, and helping me, I would hope that you touch it.” Cas tilted his head, and Dean felt the angel’s blue eyes pierce into him.

“Just don’t want to make you uncomfortable, s’all, Cas,” Dean muttered, trying to swallow down the other words he wanted to say. Dean delicately touched Cas’ wing, feeling the area where he had bound the break together. Something felt off about the break, and he leaned in closer to get a better feel. 

A shiver from Cas caused the wing to shake, and Dean jumped back in surprise. “Sorry, Dean. It’s still tender.”

“Don’t be sorry, Cas. I’m sorry for the discomfort.” Dean traced along the rest of the wing, stopping before the metacarpus. “So, we do need to stretch out your wing. Can’t have it lose muscle definition.”

“I understand, Dean.”

“If it starts to hurt, let me know, and I’ll stop pulling, okay?” Dean slowly started to walk away from Cas, pulling the wing out with him. Knowing angels, having been around them for nearly twenty years, he knew what to watch for. He kept his eyes trained on Cas, watching for any signs of discomfort.

As they approached the halfway point of extension, Dean watched as Cas closed his eyes and winced. He continued to slowly and gently pull out the wing when he heard a sharp intake of air from Cas.

“You’re supposed to tell me when it hurts, Cas.” Dean stopped and cut a glare at the angel. “I’m not going to keep going.”

“I thought it needed to be stretched out?” Cas returned Dean’s glare with one of his own. “It was a small pain.”

Dean slowly let go of Cas’ wing, making sure to not cause more stress on it, and moved in closer. He rested his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “I haven’t done this for as long as I have without learning to realize when an angel hurts.” Dean smiled softly at Cas. “I’m not trying to patronize you, Cas. Really. I just…” Dean nodded, cutting himself off before he did exactly what he told Anna he wouldn’t do. 

“I don’t like feeling trapped. Or useless.” Cas responded. “I remember Anna criticizing me in jest for pushing myself to do more.” Cas’ face froze in confusion. “What did I do?”

“What do you mean, what did you do?” Dean took a step back and moved towards Cas’ wing. He carefully ran his hands over the broken locations as he continued speaking. “You had some sort of position up in Heaven, what was it?” Dean flinched as Cas winced from the pain. “Sorry, buddy.”

“I remember Anna, I remember Saman– Alfie.” Cas looked at Dean. “I had never met Gadreel, but I remember his story.” Cas sucked in a hiss of air as Dean re-splinted his wing. “I can see faces and remember names, but I do not remember anything else.”

“You’re just now realizing that?”

Cas’ face twisted into a look of despair. “I had no reason to think about it. My mind was set on returning to Heaven, but I didn’t stop to think why.”

“Hey. Hey, Cas.” Dean quickly finished tying the last part of the splint before rushing to standing in front of Cas. “Look at me. Think of me right now.” He gently cupped Cas’ cheek with his hand. “Breathe in for me, nice and deep?” Cas nodded, indirectly nuzzling into Dean’s hand. Dean smiled and ran his thumb over Cas’ cheek. “We’ll figure out what’s going on, I promise. But I need to ask-slash-tell you something about your wing. I don’t want to ask while you’re hyperventilating, though.”

“Just do it, Dean. Please.”

Dean stepped back, clearing his throat. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, hoping Cas would copy the action. “The good news is that your wing is healing. But, compared to other angel breaks I’ve fixed, yours isn’t healing as fast.”

“What do you mean, it’s not healing as fast?” Cas looked like he was about to panic again, and Dean moved back in, resting his hand on the side of Cas’ neck. He started tracing little circles on the back of the angel’s neck and watched as Cas calmed into his touch. 

“It is healing, Cas. I promise. The wing is set, but it’s not done mending. I’ve patched up at least two dozen wings since I’ve opened the clinic, and they’ve all healed within a week. Running my fingers along your bone, I can still feel the jaggedness from the breaks.” Dean paused, observing Cas. “I don’t think your wing broke from the fall, Cas.”

“It would break from the landing, Dean. The fall isn’t the dangerous part.” Dean let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. If Cas was cracking a joke, it was a good sign.

“Yeah, yeah, smartass.” Dean brought his hand forward and lifted Cas’ chin so he could look him in the eyes. “Hey.”

A small smile started to form on Cas’ lips. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean’s heart nearly leaped from his chest before he remembered that he needed to focus on healing Cas. “I don’t want you to push, and if you start to get a headache, I need you to stop.” Dean paused for emphasis. “Can you remember anything before you fell?”

Cas closed his eyes, and took in several deep breaths, appearing to center himself. After a few moments, he reopened his eyes, shedding tears that had been trapped. “I can’t. It’s like a wall that I’m trying to scale, and I just can’t find the right place to grip.” Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and pulled him close, hugging him.

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean managed to croak out, the surprise of the open affection from Cas taking his breath away. “I’m not going to force you to remember anything you can’t.”


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Dean helped Castiel to his nest. It wasn’t that Castiel couldn’t climb the stairs or fall in on his own. Castiel knew that he could do those things on his own. But having Dean near, the soft, gentle affections, the warmth in the peridot green eyes that examined him, those things brought comfort to Castiel.

And that night? Despite the realization of losing more than a month of memories and despite the disappointment in his wing healing slowly, Castiel slept the entire night through.

The next morning, upon Castiel’s entrance into the kitchen, Anna looked at him, then looked at Dean, then looked back to Castiel and smiled. “Good Morning, Castiel.”

Dean fumbled with something in the sink, before turning around and smiling. His cheeks were flushed red, and Castiel felt his heart pounding faster. “Mornin’, Cas.”

“Anna, Dean.” Castiel nodded curtly and sat down at the kitchen island across from his flight mate. “How are you two feeling this morning?”

“Great.” Anna took a sip out of her mug and fluffed her feathers. “Nothing like waking up to a fresh cup of coffee. Just waiting for Charlie to get home, so I can put her to bed.”

“Where is she?” Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

“She took my shift last night.” Dean slid a cup of coffee across the island and in front of Castiel. “We agreed that we wanted you to feel safe, and it was better if I was here and not out and about.”

“I appreciate Charlie doing that.” Castiel smiled into his coffee mug at the thought that Charlie and Dean were making accommodations for him. “I appreciate you keeping your watch still.”

Dean looked as though he was going to say something, but the back door swung open, and Charlie stomped in. She glared at Dean and pointed. “The old man wants to see you. Solo.” She then turned to Anna. “You. Carry me upstairs, please?” Charlie crossed to Anna and wrapped her arms around the angel’s neck as Anna picked her up.

“I’ll be back down in a moment. Cas, you and I can spend some time together while Dean runs to Bobby’s.” Anna exited the kitchen with a Charlie nuzzling against her.

“Huh. Charlie’s usually not so down or grumpy after a night shift.” Dean shrugged and grabbed a container from a cabinet. “Well, she can have breakfast for lunch. If you’re here when she wakes up, can you let her know that I put her bacon and omelet in the fridge?” Dean finished packing up the food and walked over to the refrigerator. “There’s plenty over here for you, Cas. If Anna’s going to drag you all over Sioux Falls, gotta get your energy up!”

“Thank you, Dean. I look forward to spending time with you later.” Castiel watched as Dean blushed and quickly turned back to the stove. Dean’s reaction sent a warm feeling through Castiel, and he felt his face start to hurt as his smile grew broader.

“Alright, time to go see Bobby. You also have my full permission to kick Alfie out of bed if he’s not up on his own in…” Dean pulled out his phone. “Fifteen minutes? We were always taught that angels don’t need to sleep. It’s Alfie’s favorite hobby.” Dean winked and exited the kitchen, leaving Castiel to his thoughts.

Castiel reached across the island and grabbed the honey that sat on the table. He scooped some into his mug for a little extra sweetness. As he stirred, his mind drifted briefly to the idea of not returning to Heaven. Clearly, Castiel had fallen, although he didn’t know if it was by choice or by force, but he had so many questions that he didn’t have the answers to. There was also the concern of not being able to return to Earth.

As his coffee settled, Castiel thought of how the week he had spent on Earth had been better than he could have hoped for. He found Anna and Alfie, two important angels in his life, and reuniting with them had been better than he could have ever dreamed.

Then there was Dean.

Something about the human, his Legulus, the man with the brightest soul he’d ever seen, made Castiel want to stay on Earth. Dean had shattered all the stereotypes of Leguli and Humans that angels were taught. And somehow, maybe as soon Dean had first used the nickname of “Cas,” did Castiel realize that Dean had wiggled into a special place into his heart.

“Earth to Castiel.” Anna’s hand rested on Cas’ shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. “You looked like you were thinking really hard there.”

“Is there a difference between thinking hard and thinking soft?” Cas raised his eyebrow in jest. “I do have something on my mind, if you would indulge me.”

Anna reclaimed her seat across from Cas and picked up her own mug of coffee. “I’m listening.”

“It’s more of a question or two.” Cas cleared his throat and folded his fingers together. “Why did you come to Earth?”

“I’m not actually sure I can answer that without getting the okay from Gads. I want to tell you, but it may interfere with you getting your memories back.” Anna tossed her hair over her shoulder and let out a sigh. “The simplest answer is that I knew I wasn’t welcome anymore.”

Cas squinted, staring at Anna in disbelief. “Anna, you were the Captain of our flight. We admired you and needed you. Why would you think you weren’t welcome?”

“You really don’t remember, do you?” Anna shook her head. “I fell on purpose, to protect my flight, to protect all of you.” She looked into her mug, melancholy coloring her face. “If I had stayed, I don’t know what would have happened.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Cas shook his head. “I wish I could remember more.”

“You could work your way backward, maybe?” Alfie entered the kitchen yawning. He stumbled to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. “Gads said that should be okay, remember?”

“You two have a lot of faith in Gadreel.” Cas raised his eyebrow.

Anna mumbled into her coffee mug while Alfie shook his head and countered. “It’s not faith. It’s a trust that he earned with patience and evidence.”

“I…” Cas looked down at the island and rubbed his forehead.

“Cas, let’s change topic. You said you had multiple questions?” Anna gently redirected the conversation.

“Actually,” Cas looked at Alfie. “Alfie, why did you come to Earth?”

Alfie shot a look at Anna, who merely shrugged. “I didn’t want to be up in Heaven. I wanted to explore Earth.” Alfie hesitated before continuing. “I’ve come to learn I don’t belong in Heaven, and I’m really okay with that.”

“How did you two know?” Cas glanced between them.

“Cas, it’s okay if you want to stay on Earth.” Anna put her mug down. “At least, I assume that’s why you’re asking all these questions?”

“No place is perfect, Cas.” Alfie jumped in as he slid on the stool next to Cas. “We were taught upstairs that Heaven is where people strive to go, not leave. But the people who want to go, don’t get to go until they’re dead. And then they have a dream world. Us, the angels? The one who had to live there every day for the rest of our lives? We–”

“Alfie.” Anna gently warned. She looked at Cas and took his hand. “Castiel. There’s a saying here on Earth. ‘The grass always looks greener on the other side.’ I’m pretty sure that you can figure out what that means?”

Cas nodded. “Something you don’t have looks better than what you have, even though it probably isn’t?”

“You got it. And what Alfie was going off on a tangent to say, was that if you focus on things on this side of the fence, you can probably find the happiness you’ve only dreamed of.” Anna squeezed Cas’ hand before standing up and taking her mug to the sink. “I think you’ve already found that something that could make you happy, didn’t you?”

Cas paused and watched Anna as she moved about the kitchen. “Would you have stayed, even if Charlie wasn’t an option?”

“Without a doubt. Charlie just happened to be a bonus.” Anna stopped and smiled at Cas over her shoulder. “Dean can be your reason, or he can be your bonus. But I believe that Earth is a better option for you.”

“Did I miss that part of the conversation?” Alfie whipped his head back and forth between his flight mates.

“It’s more of what Cas didn’t say, Alfie.” Anna winked at the youngest angel. “Shall we take a bit of a lazy day today? At least until Charlie wakes up or Dean comes back and tells us what needs to be done?”

…

Later that afternoon, Dean returned from his trip to Bobby’s. While Cas noticed the frown on Dean’s face when he first walked in, it was quickly replaced by a smile when Dean’s eyes came to rest on him. Cas offered his own soft smile before getting up from his spot on the sofa and crossing to Dean. He pulled the weary Legulus into his arms, conjuring up some of his grace to relieve the tension from Dean’s shoulders.

“Cas, please don’t waste your mojo on me.” It felt as though Dean melted into Cas’ embrace, needing the touching and comfort.

“It’s not a waste. Not to me, it isn’t.” Cas pulled back slowly and took Dean’s hands into his. “I’m sure there are a few things you need to tell the rest of us, but can I speak with you in private first?”

Dean nodded, holding up a finger. “Red!” Dean yelled. “The Moose is incoming in about thirty to forty-five minutes. Can you get Gads here?” Dean smiled when Charlie responded that she would, and he gestured to Cas. “Lead the way.”

Cas looped his fingers into Dean’s and pulled him towards the bedrooms. “Can we go to your room?”

“Yeah, of course, Cas.” Dean’s smile grew brighter. “Is everything okay?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” Cas paused in front of Dean’s door, stepping back so Dean could open it. “I had a bit of a talk with Alfie and Anna this morning.”

Dean appeared to freeze after pushing the door to his room open. “About?” Dean gestured inside, and Cas entered, seeing Dean’s bedroom for the first time. The room was spacious and positioned right under the window Cas noticed…

“A nest? You have your own?” Cas tilted his head in confusion as he walked over towards it. “Why?”

“Not going to lie, Cas. When Anna and Gads were designing these, and we built the first few, I might have been a little jealous.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “It looked comfortable and soft, and you know what? I don’t need to explain this. Right?”

Cas laughed. “You could have just said because you felt like it, and it would have been a good enough answer for me.” He pointed. “May I?”

“If we’re going to have a chat, might as well be comfortable.” Dean kicked off his shoes before climbing in the nest himself. He patted the spot next to him, and Cas climbed in. “So, you said you had a chat with Anna and Alfie this morning?”

“Yes. I was curious about why they came to Earth and why they chose to stay.”

Dean pushed himself further back in the nest, propping some pillows up behind him and stretching out his legs. “And I take it you learned something?”

“Maybe not everything I wanted to learn, but I learned something important.” Cas took in a deep breath and found Dean’s eyes. “I don’t think I want to go back to Heaven.”

“Really?” Dean’s voice rose in question. “What made you change your mind?”

Cas crawled up next to Dean before straddling his lap. “You.” Cas leaned in and hesitantly pressed his lips against Dean’s, giving him the chance to pull away. When Dean didn’t budge or shove Cas off of him, Cas deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. A small whimper escaped from Dean, and Cas pulled back, resting their foreheads together. “I’m sorry.”

“Jesus, Cas. Don’t be sorry. Not unless you didn’t mean it.” Dean rested his hands on Cas’ waist, lightly tracing circles over the fabric of Cas’ shirt. “You did mean to do that, right?”

“I did. I really did.” Cas slid his arms back, his hands cupping Dean’s cheeks in a gentle caress. “I don’t know why, but I’m pulled to you. There’s this profoundness in the way I feel. It’s justified, and it’s real, but I don’t understand it.”

“Anna tried to explain it to me, when she caught me watching you.” Dean stole a kiss, smiling against Cas’ mouth, before continuing. “She called it an Upaah Allar? Said it had something to do with flight bonding, and when it’s with the right human, it’s a strong, fast bond.” Dean paused and pulled back. “I guess it’s my turn to say I’m sorry.”

Cas shook his head. “You have no reason to. I know I’m not the first angel you’ve met, and I know I won’t be the last. But if I had to guess, I’m the only one you’ve had this reaction with.” Cas felt his heart start to race as Dean slid his hands onto Cas’ back, pulling at the velcro that held his shirt together. “Is there something you wanted?”

“I have a gorgeous angel in my lap, who climbed there himself. I’m pretty sure that he just confessed to having the same feelings that I have. And, I know I’m growing to love him more and more each day.” Dean pulled apart the rest of the shirt and traced his hands under the fabric. “Do you not want this, Cas? ‘Cause I’ll stop if you’re not ready.”

Cas leaned back, pulling Dean with him. He ran his hands under the flannel Dean wore and pushed it off of Dean’s shoulders. “I’m nervous, and I’m excited, Dean. But don’t think for one moment that I don’t want this.” 

“You want to be bonded with me?” Dean’s voice started to tremble as he removed his hands from Cas’ skin long enough to finish shrugging off his flannel. “I don't see a benefit for you.”

“I see plenty.” Cas pulled his own shirt off, happily surprised when he saw Dean removing his teeshirt. “I’m not sure what brought me here, Dean. But I am grateful it did.” Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair as he pressed against Dean, reclaiming the mouth that was sweeter than the honey he used in his coffee.

Dean’s hands dragged down Cas’ chest, causing a shiver to run up Cas’ spine. Dean chuckled into their kiss, having felt Cas’ reaction. He gripped his hands on Cas’ hips, pulling Cas in closer, deepening their kiss. As he pulled back, gasping for air, Dean smiled hazily at Cas. “I don’t know either, Cas. But I’m glad you don’t want to walk away from whatever this is.”

Cas rocked his hips, grinding against Dean, his movements the response to Dean’s comment. Not wanting to move away, to not break their connection, Cas snapped his fingers, using a little of his Grace to remove the rest of their clothing.

“Show off,” Dean muttered, his lips moving against Cas’ neck before trailing kisses along Cas’s shoulder. “What do you want, Angel?”

“Whatever you’re willing to give.” Cas’ head rolled back, giving Dean better access to his neck and shoulder. “We could do just this, and I’d be content, as I am yours, Upaah Allar.”

“And I’m yours, Cas.” Dean nuzzled into Cas’ neck, moving his arms to wrap around Cas’ back. He thrust his hips up, rutting against Cas.

Cas shuddered. The sensation, while not foreign, was deliberate, was calculated, and was more than just a quick fuck and fluff like he was used to in Heaven. Here, on Earth, Dean moved like they had all the time in the world. Cas chuckled to himself as a glancing thought crossed his mind. Dean had set an expectation as for when his brother would be arriving, yet they were taking their time, softly and sweetly.

“Dean,” Cas whispered, “You asked me what I want, what do you want?” 

“This, with you, right now.” Dean took Cas’ cock in hand, pressing it against his. Dean’s other hand wrapped around the back of Cas’ neck. Cas let out a small moan as Dean’s fingers tangled into his hair, Dean using the control to pull their mouths back together in a heated kiss.

Cas moved his hand to wrap around Dean’s and used his Grace to help slick up the friction between them. Cas swallowed a whimper that fell from Dean’s lips, nearly choking on the pure lust that escaped his Legulus. Cas started to rock slowly, thrusting into each stroke he and Dean shared.

“Angel. Cas.” Dean pleaded, each name tumbling off his tongue. “Don’t stop, please.” Dean’s fingers pulled on Cas’ hair as he gripped the back of Cas’ neck tightly.

“I won’t, Ol hoath.” Cas delicately pulled his wings forward, enveloping Dean and himself as best he could in their position. He used his wings to help with his balance as he sped up his motions, each rock of his hips trying to keep up with Dean’s attentions.

Dean ‘s head fell forward, resting on Cas’ shoulder, and each small sound that Cas drew from him sounding like a humble prayer for release. “Cas, I’m not going to last, not when it feels like this.” 

“Then don’t.” Cas moved his mouth next to Dean’s ear, placing a kiss against his temple before whispering. “G geh c ol od ol zir c g. Ge geh allar.”

The soft promise in Enochian pushed Dean over the edge, his body briefly going stiff before he started to writhe under Cas’ continued ministrations. Cas found his own resolve breaking as Dean’s come spilled over their hands, and joined Dean in a blissful high before collapsing on top of him. Cas left soft kisses along Dean’s neck and shoulder as he slowly came down from the cloud he was floating on. Dean’s fingers were still tangled in Cas’ hair, slowly stroking the back of Cas’ head.

“Did that really just happen, Cas? Or am I dreaming?” Dean sat boneless under Cas, relaxing at their casual touches.

“It did, Dean.” Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s, allowing his breathing to slow down. “That was…” Cas closed his eyes and hummed in contentment.

“Did you mean what you said?” Dean tilted his chin up and briefly kissed Cas before clarifying. “About being bound together?”

Cas nodded before snapping his fingers, clearing away the mess between them. He ran his own fingers through Dean’s hair, holding their foreheads together as he basked in the afterglow. “If you are okay with it, of course.”

“I am so okay with this, Cas. So okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! More Enochian!
> 
> Upaah Allar - Bound wings  
> G geh c ol od ol zir c g. Ge geh allar - I am yours, and you are mine. We are bound.


	5. Chapter 5

After spending a few more minutes entwined in his nest, Dean gently nudged Cas. He reminded his Upaah Allar that they would be meeting his brother shortly. Cas panicked, afraid that Sam wouldn’t like him - or perhaps even hate him for bonding with Dean - and it took several sweet kisses and reassurances that Sam would like him.

Not that Dean complained about giving Cas kisses.

As they walked back out to the living room together, Sam was already there, goofing off with Charlie. “Hey, Sammy!” Dean pulled his brother into a tight hug before stepping back and looking at Cas. “Cas, this is Sam.” He looked back at his younger brother. “Sam, this is Cas.”

“Charlie was telling me about you.” Sam offered out his hand in greeting. “Newest angel to join the commune, I hear.”

Despite his smile, Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Sam’s nickname for his home. “Yeah, Cas is most likely going to become a permanent member.” He watched Charlie perk up over the couch and tilted his head at Cas, asking silent permission to elaborate. Cas gave him the slightest of headshake after letting go of Sam’s hand.

“Well, then it’s probably good that he’s here. Anna and Alfie went to go get Gads, and should be back at any moment.” Sam shoved his hands in his pockets. “Actually, can I talk to just you for a sec?”

“Uh, yeah.” Dean nodded towards the sofa for Cas. “I’ll be right back.” Dean gestured with his hand and followed Sam out to the back porch.

“So, that’s Cas, huh?” Sam grinned, as Dean closed the door behind them. “He’s your type.”

“More than that, Sammy.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

Sam held up a finger. “Are you telling me you bonded with him?” Sam let out a laugh. “Of course you’d end up bonded to an Angel. How many ways can you piss off the old man?”

“Bobby didn’t care when I talked to him this morning.” Dean shrugged.

“Not Bobby, Dean. Our actual, biological father.” Sam’s shoulders fell, and Dean felt a forboding chill settle over him. “He’s both the reason I’m here and the reason I haven’t been back in a while.”

“What’s going on, Sam?”

“He got parole.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair, interrupted by a small knot that he tugged at before continuing. “Eileen and I were at every hearing. We fought to keep him in jail.”

“Why didn’t you call me?!” Dean clenched his fists as he yelled at his brother. “I’m the one who got him arrested in the first place!”

Sam shook his head. “The motion to have you summoned was thrown out. Your case is considered domestic abuse, and not the reason why he got arrested. You turned him in for his attacks on creatures.”

“I still could have been uh, shit, what’s the name for the witness who knows what a person is like?”

“A character witness?” Sam replied flatly. “That’s the whole reason you were dismissed as a witness. Because you’d be considered biased for the abuse against you. It was brought up that you weren’t in attendance, in fear of bodily harm against you.”

“Fuck that noise, Sam.” Dean pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead, inevitably leaving a mark. “You know the moment he’s released, he’s going to come here. I live with three angels, one of which I’m bonded to, and there’s a fourth in town. There are Weres and Vamps and other species in town. This is supposed to be a safe haven.”

“I don’t think he knows all of that stuff. Except for maybe that this is an extremely creature friendly town.”

Dean brushed Sam off with a wave as Charlie came to the door. “They’re all here. I’m going to go pack Anna’s stuff while you explain what’s going on.”

“You told Charlie first!?” Dean whipped back around to Sam and shook his head. “You know that the only angel that knows about him is Gads, right?”

“Which is why we wanted Gads here, to back up your story, and then get them to Gabriel’s in town,” Charlie stated pointedly. “And you need to calm down if you want to be able to keep their belief in you.” Charlie gestured with her head, and Dean pushed Sam towards the door.

Alfie, Anna, and Cas were sitting together on the sofa, while Gads took his favorite chair when he came to visit. Dean nodded at the eldest angel, getting a slightly encouraging nod in response. “So, uh, Cas was just introduced, but you guys remember Sam, right?” Anna and Alfie both chuckled. “Right. Of course, sorry.” Dean let out a sigh and moved to the smaller sofa across from the angels, Sam joining him. “You guys all know that I’m a Legulus. You are all familiar with Bobby, the guy who pretty much raised me and Sam, and then trained me as a Legulus while the brains here went to Law School.”

“Shut up, Jerk.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Bitch.” Dean took comfort in their small exchange before continuing. “I’ve never explained how we came to Sioux Falls, out of all the places we could have run to.” Dean took the next several minutes explaining about the monster named John Winchester, and the night that set Dean and Sam on their current path.

“Your father is the one who tortured Hael?” Anna was shaking, and Dean could feel the anger radiating off of the angel. Cas and Alfie had each taken one of her hands and gently stroked it, trying to calm her down.

Dean nodded. “He is. He and an asshole named Gordon Walker. Gordon went underground about ten years back when a group of Leguli chased him away from a peaceful Vamp’s nest.” Dean took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “I really don’t want to get too graphic, but they were starting to do the things you’re warned about in angel school. If I hadn’t jumped in to release Hael…” Dean closed his eyes. “They’re the reason the rest of humanity gets a bad name.”

“I was never subjected to the things Dean saw,” Sam added, but I remember the night we ran. “Dean was busted up and bloodied because he got to the restraints and let Hael free. I honestly thought he was a ghoul when he came to get me. Dad had said he died during the hunt, and he was all bloody and bruised and filthy from making his way back to get me.” Dean risked the look at Sam and felt the tears stinging in his eyes. “Dean stole the keys to the Impala and drove all the way here to Bobby, a family friend who had watched over us while Dad was off on his sprees.”

“Wait.” Alfie held up a finger. “Bobby’s one of, if not the first Leguli, how was he friends with a hunter?”

Gads interjected. “I’m the one who trained Bobby.” Dean watched as the eldest angel looked at the younger three, carefully choosing his next words. “I had been here, on Earth, for hundreds of years by that point, but Bobby was my first human friend. I found him after he had been in a fight with a Wendigo. I patched him up, and we spoke at great length. He spoke to me of seeing shades of grey, of letting those who meant no harm go. And I knew that he was a kindred spirit.” Gads looked at Dean. “A lot of the Leguli skills are the skills of a hunter, just used for good instead of evil.”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded in agreement, “Which is why Bobby took me and Sam in. He had seen the dark path my father was going down and wanted to protect us from following in his footsteps.” Dean looked at Cas and found himself getting upset, unable to read his Upaah Allar’s face. “Sam’s even more of a pacifist than I am and didn’t want to learn more than the basics to protect himself.”

“I figured I could do more help with my words.” Sam agreed, despite glaring at Dean. “I met my wife, Eileen, in college. Together we’ve gotten a lot of the laws in place that protect all the species.”

“So why are you bringing all of this up now?” Anna asked the question that Dean was sure Alfie and Cas were also sitting on. “I feel like you’re about to drop something huge on us.”

“Our father’s been in prison for the last fifteen years, Anna.” Dean hung his head as Sam responded. “After the situation with Hael, and getting us safe, Dean presented all the evidence needed to convict him on a silver plate to as many DAs in as many states as he could.” Dean could hear the quiver in Sam’s voice. “The reason why I haven’t been around as of late is that Eileen and I have been working on his parole hearing, trying to get him locked away for the rest of his life.”

“You’re here and called a flight meeting.” Alfie pointed out. “I take it that it didn’t go well?”

Dean shook his head. “I know Sammy and ‘Leen put in a good fight for this, but he’s a slippery bastard.” He pulled at a thread on his sleeve. “I’m actually surprised he didn’t try to break out sooner.”

“Well, he didn’t break out this time, Dean. He’s out on good behavior.” Sam reminded.

“And we’re pretty sure he’s going to come here, in revenge.” Dean countered, looking between the three angels on the sofa. He stopped on Cas and tried to get a read on him again before turning back to Sam. “Tell me how that’s good fucking behavior.”

“Both of you, enough.” Gads put a stop to their squabble before it could even get started, and Dean blushed in shame. “We’re going to the safe house at the bakery.” Gads continued. “While we could technically stay and fight, the truth is, we don’t know if John is going to rally up some additional hunters before stopping here.”

“The bakery?” Cas spoke up for the first time during the whole conversation. Dean felt discomfort at Cas’ tone and moved further back on the couch. “How long do you think we have until he would arrive here?”

Sam counted on his fingers. “Seven to nine days? He’s going to be released on Friday, so six days. And even if he drove straight here from Folsom, it’s going take him close to twenty-four hours to get here.”

“He’s going to need a car, and gas, and clothes, et cetera.” Dean agreed. “Gives us plenty of time to get you guys set up at the safe house for a bit.”

“I thought this was a safe house?” Cas countered, a hint of anger coloring his voice. 

“It is, Cas.” Dean tried to look into the deep blue eyes of his angel. “But we don’t know what he could come at us with. I know what he did when we were younger. Before he got sent away, but who knows how sadistic he’s become in that time frame.”

Cas pushed himself up off the couch, crossing to the room and grabbing Dean by the wrist. Dean yelped in surprise as Cas dragged him towards the clinic. “Cas?”

“I need you to check my wings. Now.”

Dean shook his head. “We just checked yesterday. It’s setting, but not fully healed.”

Once they were closer to the clinic, Cas dropped a bomb on Dean. “I’m not staying here.” Dean withered under the glare Cas gave him. “Were you ever going to tell me any of your past? Or were you going to leave me to believe that you have always been some sort of glorious hero?”

“Of course I was, Cas! We–”

“When? When it was convenient? Anna’s been on Earth for how long now, and you just told her.” The look on Cas’ face broke Dean’s heart. “I believe that you think you would have told me, but when? This just forced your hand.”

“Cas, my past is painful. I’ve worked my ass off to get here.” Dean felt all the fight fall out of him. “I never thought we would be put in this predicament. I thought the bastard would be locked up in jail forever. And I don’t ever want anyone to pity me.”

Cas shook his head and entered the Clinic, walking over to the medical bench and climbing up on it. His wings shot out, and despite the brief flinch of pain that Dean knew he saw on Cas’ face, Cas sat stoically, waiting for Dean to look over his wings.

“Don’t do this, Cas.” Dean crossed to his angel and hesitantly reached for Cas’ wings before pulling his hand back. “Do I have permission to touch your wing?”

“How else are you going to inspect it?” Cas’ tone was no longer the warm, affectionate tone from earlier. It was cold, it was bitter, and it stabbed Dean through the heart.

Dean grabbed a pair of gloves, not sure if he could handle running his fingers through Cas’ feathers and feeling them. He straightened the feathers, realigning them as worked up to the bone. Dean ran his fingers along the Radius and the Ulna, confirming that the bone was set. “It’s definitely set, Cas. But I don’t think you’re strong enough to fly on it.”

“How long?”

“What?” Dean didn’t bother hiding his disappointment. “I just said it’s not strong enough.”

“And I want to know when it will be.” Cas kept his words short and to the point.

“A week, maybe?” Dean shook his head. “Gads can take you to the cliffs and help you strengthen them.” Dean pulled off his gloves and tossed them on the cart. “For what it’s worth, Cas, I really wasn’t hiding anything from you. It just hadn’t come up, and we…” Dean shrugged and walked towards the door. “Charlie can help you if you need anything.”

Dean exited the clinic and headed up to his room. As he closed the door behind him, he pulled out his phone and texted Charlie first, passing his bond – his charge – off to her. He fell back into his nest, almost instantly regretting it, before shooting a text to Sam. 

A couple of minutes later, a firm knock sounded on his door. “Dean, let me in?”

“It’s unlocked, Sam.”

“What just happened?” Sam asked as he opened the door. “You were dragged out of the living room by the angel you’ve bonded with, then Charlie got a text saying to finish caring for Cas during his stay, and you asked me to bring you a few of these.” Sam held up several beers. “Talk to me.”

“Cas is leaving.” Dean felt the first tear fall as he spoke. “Like, back to Heaven, leaving.”

Sam crossed over to the bed and handed Dean one of the beers before setting the other two on the nightstand. He dragged a chair over and sat down, watching his brother. “Cause of our father?”

“I think so? Or the fact that I never spoke of it? Or maybe because he thinks I had something to do with Hael’s torture.” Dean twisted the cap off the bottle and tossed it at the trash can next to the door. He missed and watched as it landed on the floor. “This hurts, Sam. He wouldn’t even let me explain. Not even an hour ago, we were in here, talking about our bonding.”

“Charlie mentioned something about his memory being lost, is that right?” Dean nodded, and Sam continued. “Maybe something triggered him? Maybe he remembered something.”

Dean shook his head. “He’s right to go. He didn’t sign up for me.” Dean chugged his beer, draining it one shot. He aimed at the trash can, getting ready to toss it when Sam grabbed it from him. “I’m not drunk.”

“No, but I’m not picking up broken pieces of glass.” Sam stood up and dropped the bottle in the trash can before picking it up and bringing it over to Dean. “Want me to go talk to him?”

“Nope.”

“Why the hell not?” Sam sat back in the chair and crossed his arms as he leaned back. “Clearly, something’s up.”

“He always wanted to go home. Maybe he’ll find out why he left Heaven. Maybe he’ll remember he had a mate or something up there. Maybe…”

Sam interrupted him. “Maybe you’re too much of a coward to find out.” Sam stood back up despite having just sat down. “Wallow. Then get yourself together.”

“Excuse me?” Dean tried to cut his best pissed-off look at Sam. “Did you just waltz in my room to yell at me and make me feel worse?”

“No, I want you to go find out why your…” Sam thought for a moment, writing letters in the air. “Upaah Allar wants to leave, so you can make it right.” Sam headed towards the door. “Eileen and I are staying at a place on the edge of town so we can intercept John. I’ll call you if he shows up.”

“You mean, when? Bobby lending you any Leguli?”

“Benny and Ash are going to take night shifts,” Sam confirmed. “But in all seriousness, Dean, we need you at your best. Right now, you’re keeping yourself down. You’ve always punished yourself, even when you did nothing wrong. Stop and be good to yourself for once. Talk to Cas. Find out what’s going on. No one just turns on a dime like that.” Sam slipped out of the door, silently pulling it shut behind him.

Dean grabbed one of the beers Sam left him off of his nightstand and sunk back into his nest. It was still warm, and it still smelled like him and Cas from earlier. He shook his head and twisted the cap off of his second beer, allowing himself to sulk and wish he could rewind back several hours.

…

Cas broke down a couple of days later and spoke to Gadreel. Anna refused to help him fly again, and Alfie didn’t think he would be able to assist in the way that Cas needed. Going to Gadreel was the last thing Cas wanted to do, as he still did not trust the angel. However, Anna and Alfie trusted him without a doubt, and that needed to be enough for him.

Gadreel picked him up a couple of days after Cas had snapped at Dean. Waiting for those days to pass had been painful. Dean skulked around the house, his home, trying to stay out of Cas’ way, and Cas kept trying to remember why he snapped at Dean in the first place. He wasn’t truly angry at Dean for not telling him about the Winchester patriarch. Still, something had snapped inside him, and he lashed out viciously.

As much as Cas wanted to go to Dean, to pull him back in his arms and hold him, he knew that Dean wouldn’t take him back. He went to Gadreel, fully intending on keeping his word and returning to Heaven.

The drive to the cliffs was quiet, except for the music that Gadreel played on the radio. The song that played as Gadreel parked hit him particularly hard. _We’ll sit and talk the stars down from the sky, and I’ll not forget the chaos in your eyes, love._ Cas couldn’t look back. He wouldn’t.

“Castiel, are you coming?” Gadreel had turned off the engine and was standing outside of his truck, leaning in the window. “It is best to do this while the sun is still in the sky.”

Cas nodded and slipped out of the truck, following behind Gadreel. Together, they walked to the edge of the cliff and looked over the expanse. “Let me guess, you’re going to just shove me off?” Cas asked sardonically.

“I probably should.” Gadreel stretched his wings out, the gorgeous bronze wings shimmering in the light. “But, I do not think that Dean would forgive me.”

“Dean is better off without me.”

“Our father did not create us to be stupid, Castiel.” Gadreel turned his back to the sky and stared at Cas, making him uncomfortable. “I am sorry that I could not tell you more about what they did to you. Because I believe it is what is causing your current issues.”

“Why won’t you tell me?” Cas tilted his head.

Gadreel ruffled his feathers. “Perhaps I thought that it was for the best that you relearned what you have forgotten. Or perhaps, I believe that it truly would have hurt you.” Gadreel pointed at Cas’ wings. “You have been doing your stretches, correct?”

“Yes.” Cas nodded and pushed his wings out to their full expanse. “It’s not as sore.”

“Do another round of stretches. I will return.” Gadreel closed his eyes and fell backward off the cliff. 

Cas rolled his eyes in response, not fearing for the elder angel. “Show off.”

Gadreel came shooting back up, his wings stretched to their limit before he thrust them downward, propelling himself up higher. Cas watched in awe as Gadreel tested the wind and stayed aloft. He itched to get out there with Gadreel, to feel that freedom for himself. As Gadreel turned back to land on the ledge, Cas remembered why he was out there, why he was pushing himself to get in the air. His heart fell, and he looked over the edge of the cliff.

“Castiel, are you ready?” Gadreel asked as he touched back down on the ground.

“Do you want me to make sure I can push up here first? Instead of diving?” Cas hesitated.

“The physics down here are different than in Heaven, Castiel.” Gadreel shook his head. “As an angel, you defy the physics of this world by being able to fly. But we are still bound by her physics. Even with your wings at one-hundred percent, you would not be able to push yourself straight of the ground.”

“So what, suicide jump off the edge of the cliff?”

“No, Castiel. And I do not appreciate you taking your anger out on me. Especially when I am agreeing to help you against my better judgment.” Gadreel retorted before pointing next to him. “You will stand here, and we will fall off together. Wings out to catch the airstream, and if you cannot handle it, you call for me.”

Cas nodded and stood on the spot that Gadreel had pointed at. “Are we falling backward, too?”

“No, that was for my benefit, not yours. I do not get out here as often as Alfie or Anna.” Gadreel took a deep breath in through his nose, closing his eyes. “Anna often tells me I work too hard.” He slowly opened them back up and nodded. “She is correct, but it is hard for me to let go of what I have built.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what do you do?” Cas asked, realizing for the first time he had no idea of what Gadreel did.

“Fly with me, and I’ll tell you.” Gadreel walked to the edge, spreading his wings and diving out. Cas quickly followed, copying the elder angel’s posture and movements. As he plummeted, he felt the airstream that Gadreel spoke of. He turned towards it, seeing Gadreel do the same, and lifted his wings to catch it.

The jolt of the lift irritated his wing a little, but Cas quickly recovered and flapped his wings to push himself higher towards the sky. An unexpected cheer escaped him, and he pulled his wings back in, diving down to find the wind again.

After performing a few barrel rolls and loop-the-loops, Cas steered himself back towards the cliff outcropping where Gadreel stood waiting for him. A soft smile was on the angel’s lips, and he regarded Cas warmly. “It is better here than in Heaven, is it not?”

“Flying in Heaven is nothing like that. That was…” Cas smiled broadly as the grace and adrenaline pumped through his body. “That was amazing.”

“And your wing, how does it feel?”

Cas stretched it out, flexing the muscles before shaking it out. “It’s a little sore, and I will probably feel this tomorrow.” Cas sat on the ground and looked out over the vista. “I’m going to miss this.”

“The only person who said you have to leave, Castiel, is you.” Gadreel sat next to him and also admired the view. “You know how much Dean is hurting because you insist on returning to Heaven.”

“I need to go back, Gadreel.” Cas forced himself to look at Gadreel instead of the view. “I need to find out what’s wrong with me. What happened to that month? Why did I fall? What triggered me to snap at Dean?” Cas shook his head. “Maybe if I find those answers, I’ll come back.”

An uncomfortable silence fell between them before Gadreel spoke up again. “What if they don’t let you come back to Earth?” Cas squinted in confusion, and Gadreel continued. “It is bad enough you are running from the best thing that will ever happen to you, but you risk the chance to ever have it again.” Gadreel shook his head. “The Castiel I knew, took risks, but calculated them first.”

“We knew each other?” Cas shook his head. “That’s… No. That’s impossible. You were banished. You said yourself you’ve been down here for hundreds of years.”

“And I have said too much.” Gadreel stood up and offered his hand down. “We should get you back to the house. I will inform Dean of your progress. You may be able to leave sooner than you wanted.”

Cas took his hand and stood up, following Gadreel back to his truck with more questions than answers.

…

Dean tried to hide. He had avoided Cas all week, taken extra shifts to be away from the house, stayed locked away in his room with his laptop. Even when Gads had come to him to tell him that Cas took to Earth’s skies easily, Dean kept his distance instead of running to embrace the angel. His appetite had decreased, he couldn’t maintain interest in the shows he pulled up to watch. Hell, Dean couldn’t even bother to drink beer or whiskey.

It felt like his heart was shattering in smaller and smaller pieces.

So when Anna tried to pull him out of his room and drag him to the cliffs to say goodbye to Cas, he dug in deeper. He claimed he was working a shift. Anna said she knew that it was already assigned to Benny. Dean stated he had paperwork to do to keep their funding, Anna reminded him that she helped Bobby with it the month before. Anna wasn’t letting him off the hook that easily.

Dean drove up to the Cliffs, parking further away from everyone else, and watching from atop Baby’s hood. Dean watched as Cas went from person to person, shaking the hands of the people he met and embracing the other angels, including Gads. Cas walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked over his shoulder. His smile was forced, that much Dean could recognize, but he wasn’t sure if the others could tell.

Cas was saying something about goodbyes, as far as Dean could tell. He couldn’t make out the words Cas said, and his lips were too far away to read. Before Cas turned to jump off the cliff and do some weird sort of slingshot thing based off of the jetstream, Dean noticed that Cas appeared to be looking for someone.

Dean sighed and contemplated climbing back into the Impala so Cas couldn’t see him. It was too late, however, as Cas locked eyes with Dean, a frown destroying the smile that lit up the group only a few moments prior. Dean frowned in return, not ever wanted to be the reason his Upaah Allar was upset. He offered a small salute in farewell and tried to put a brave face on. Dean already knew what would happen once Cas returned to Heaven, and he wasn’t prepared.

Cas closed his eyes and nodded before turning to the open void. He dove off of the cliff, and Dean found his breath catching in his throat, not releasing until Cas shot back up into the sky. Dean slid off of the front of his Impala and watched the sky, trying to keep an eye on Cas.

But Dean couldn’t. An overwhelming wave of sorrow washed over him, knocking Dean to his knees. Cas was gone. He had made it back to Heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

While Cas didn’t think that his return to Heaven would be a largely celebrated event, he expected something more than walking through a door into an empty room. Cas fumbled his way through passages and corridors. He couldn't remember where he was going, but his muscles acted on instinct, leading him somewhere. As Cas turned another corner, a startled voice caught his attention.

“Castiel?”

Cas stopped and turned, looking over his shoulder at the feminine angel walking up to him. “Hannah.”

“You’re back.” She shook her head in disbelief while pulling Cas into an embrace. “When they said you had fallen, we thought you went through with your plan.”

“My plan?” Cas tilted his head.

“Sorry, you’re right. We shouldn’t talk about this out where we can be overheard.” She took his hand and led him down the hallway. “Joshua and Benjamin are going to be excited to see you. And you can put Hael’s worrying to rest. She didn’t think you would leave without saying goodbye.”

Cas rubbed at his head with his free hand as he allowed Hannah to pull him behind her. The pain from his confusion was building up, and he found himself fighting to keep his thoughts focused.

“In here, I’ll send out the message.” She entered a building, dragging Cas in behind her. “How was Earth? Did you enjoy it?”

“Not at first.” Cas shook his head and pressed his palms into his eyes. “I couldn’t figure out my bearings, and my wing broke.”

“Did a Legulus find you?” Hannah asked as she typed into a device Cas didn’t recognize.

A shock of guilt hit Cas in the stomach. He nodded briefly before realizing Hannah wasn’t looking at him. “Yes. His name is Dean.”

“Dean… Winchester, right? He’s one of the good ones.” Hannah turned and smiled. “He should be the one with Anna and Gadreel.” She turned back and pressed a few more buttons. “What was he like? I’m sure he’s nothing like his father, but I want to know what you thought of him, now that you’ve met him.”

“What?” Cas started to panic. “Hannah. What is going on?”

Hannah paused and walked over to Cas, kneeling in front of him. “Castiel, what’s wrong?”

“You’re saying I know Gadreel and that I knew where Anna was all along?” Cas dry heaved as the throbbing in his brain grew worse. “I can’t do this.”

“Castiel, I’m going to read you, okay?” Hannah waited until Cas nodded and gently placed her fingers on his temples. She pulled back as though she had been shot and stared at him. “They got you.”

“Someone got our beloved leader?” Balthazar walked in, followed by Benjamin and Hael. “Joshua couldn’t get away without drawing attention. He’s being watched as he tends the Garden.” Balthazar looked at Cas. “Well, how was Earth, Cassie? How is Anna doing?”

Cas pushed himself up to standing, accidentally knocking Hannah backward. He offered her his hand and pulled her upright. “What do you mean they got me?”

“You’re serious, Hannah?” Balthazar placed his fingers on Cas’ temples in the same manner as Hannah, his face going from cocky to devastated. “No wonder they’ve let us be. They figured with Cassie out of Heaven, we’d disband.” He pulled his hands back and crossed his arms across his chest. “Castiel. Do you remember the term ‘Reconditioning?’”

…

Dean was sick of hearing about his health from Charlie and Sam. He ate when he was hungry, which was never, and he was getting plenty of the rest on the sofa. He refused to let anyone into his room to change his bedding because Cas’ scent would be gone, and that would remind him that Cas was gone.

“He’s in the living room. Just like yesterday.” Dean winced at Anna’s tone. He knew she was upset with him, upset that he didn’t try to keep Cas on Earth.

After Cas returned to Heaven, Gads had pulled Dean aside and finally explained reconditioning to him. Anna told Dean about Cas leading a faction of rebels in Heaven, angels who were tired of the oppression from the higher tiered angels. Cas was one of the highest-ranked angels who rebelled - a Seraph - and people looked to him to lead them.

“Dean,” Anna’s voice snapped him out of his misery. Out of the fact that he could have let Cas go back to his death. “There’s a situation.” She pointed over her shoulder at Sam and Eileen.

“I take it he’s here?” Dean asked, his voice rough from disuse.

“We spotted him this morning. We’re going to confront him, see if we can chase him out of town.” Eileen spoke as she signed. “Having you with us would mean a lot.”

Dean nodded. “Can I have five to go take a quick shower?”

“Do you need the comfort, or do you just need to be clean, Dean?” Anna asked.

“I haven’t showered since…” Dean raised his eyebrows instead of finishing his sentence.

“Well, then.” Anna snapped her fingers, and Dean was fresh. “You need to handle this. I’m grabbing Alfie and meeting Gads at Gabriel’s. Charlie’s going with me, she’ll join you all after we’re deposited.” She turned and exited the living room, leaving the brothers and Eileen in silence.

“She fucking hates me.” Dean shook his head as he stood up from the couch. “I don’t know how to fix things.”

Sam translated for Dean, then commented himself. “She really isn’t mad at you. She said herself, Cas probably would have returned at some point anyway.”

“If you say so.” Dean shrugged. “So, do I pour salt on the Old man’s wounds?” He pulled his keys to the Impala out of his pocket. “Who wants to go for a drive?”

…

“So what you’re saying is that my memory was changed or replaced by higher-ranking angels?” Cas rubbed his forehead, the throbbing slowly fading away. 

“Reconditioning can do that, or it was a side effect.” Hael shook her head. “It feels like they put a block in there.”

Balthazar paced the room. “How did they get you? You were their perfect soldier. Like, if I didn’t know better, I would have thought the stick was firmly stuck up your ass.”

“Balthazar!” Hannah shot a look before turning back to her device - a Lexicon she had called it, despite it looking nothing like a dictionary - and input some more information. “Benjamin says they know Castiel is back. They’re actively looking for him, and anyone who was an associate.”

“Hael, leave.” Balthazar pointed at the door. “We need to keep you the furthest from this.”

Hael shook her head. “I can’t leave. I told you all something happened, and none of you believed me. This is my fault that I didn’t push it further.”

“Hael.” Cas took his nestmate’s hands into his. “You are one of the few things I remembered so clearly down there. I thought I was fighting to return to you, my family. I didn’t realize we were trying to make changes.”

“That’s their fault, and I’m not going to let them get you again!”

Cas smiled. “And I can’t let them hurt you. I learned a bit about what humans call siblings down on Earth. My Legulus has two. Their bond is equivalent to ours, and it made me miss you, watching them interact.” He gently patted Hael’s cheek. “Your hero is my Legulus, Hael. And he was every bit as bright as you described him.”

“You met Dean?”

“Yes, and he remembers you. You’re the reason he became a Legulus.” Cas closed his eyes and smiled. The irony of bonding with his sister’s savior wasn’t lost on him.

“Why are you telling me this, Castiel?” She tilted her head in confusion.

Cas smiled. “Because it's my turn to protect you.” He gently pushed her towards the door, letting Balthazar get an arm around her. “Go.”

…

“Well, well, well. Look how fine my boys have grown up!” The lilt of John Winchester’s voice sent a shiver down Dean’s spine. “Sam. Got yourself a pretty little thing there. Wanted to tell you that when I saw you at the courthouse, but you know, they wouldn’t let me talk to you?” John pointed at Sam, an ungenuine smile on his face. “So proud of you, a lawyer? You made it big. Even though you’re working for the freaks.” There was the jab. Dean shook his head and closed his eyes

“And Dean. Look at you. A disappointment as always. Wasn’t enough you had to free the bird we had captured. Now you joined up with that cripple and guide them when they fall to Earth?” John spat on the ground. “I knew you were soft, boy. Didn’t think you’d tuck your junk up like a woman.”

Eileen jumped in front of Sam. The only reason she was able to hold him back, Dean knew, was because he didn’t want to hurt her.

“Oh, she’s feisty.” John pointed at Eileen. “Reminds me of my Mary. She was a real spitfire.” He turned and glared at Dean. “You remember why you don’t have a Mama anymore, boy?”

“Angels didn’t kill her.” Dean shook his head. “She died almost on impact. The angel you saw was trying to save her. She was just too far gone.” Dean squared his shoulder. “And you were too far gone and too far drunk to see that for the truth.”

“That any way to talk to your father, boy? I raised you. Could have dropped you off on the side of the road and let you die, but you’re my son. You’re the last connection I have to Mary.” John walked up and stood right in front of Dean. “You spit in your mother’s face, saving the race that killed her.” He stole a glance at Sam and Eileen before looking back at Dean. “Tell me, the reason you ain’t got a woman here with you. Is it because I did raise a bitch for a son, or is it because you truly betrayed your mother and are fucking an angel?”

“If only you’d have a heart attack when I tell you it’s both, you son of a bitch.” Dean felt the fist before he saw it. His jaw popped as he stretched his mouth open. “That’s a mean right hook there, pops. Guess you got it from all the jerking off you do since you couldn’t get a woman if you tried.” Dean held a finger up at Sam, who was edging closer to them. “You are not welcome in Sioux Falls. It is under the protection of the FCIB. You being here? It violates your parole. Leave now, and I won’t report it.” Dean leaned back on the Impala. “Stay, and I will make sure that the only company you have is the four walls in the Solitary Block.”

John looked back and forth between his sons. “Don’t think this is over. Not for one second. I’ll be back. Maybe even bring Gordon with me.” He stormed off to his truck and sped off, leaving Dean to collapse shakily to his knees for the second time in four days.

…

Cas walked back and forth in the room they were hiding out in. “It makes the most sense to me, let me go to this Naomi.”

“And I still think you’re slightly suicidal.” Balthazar pinched the bridge of his nose. “What is going to her going to get you, Cassie? She would tear down the wall to harm you.”

“Can you put a safety net or something in here?” Cas pointed at his head. “Build a wall or a backup, so I remember the past couple of weeks. Then I go to her, find out what she wants, and I leave.”

“You’re going to leave again?” Balthazar rested his chin between his thumb and finger. “You found something or someone to leave for.”

“Castiel?” Hannah piped up. “Did you bond?”

Cas blushed. “I flight bonded with Anna and Samandriel and Gadreel. And of course, a couple of humans.”

“That’s not what we mean, and you know it.” Balthazar’s eyes widen in humor. “This is scandalous. You’re a part of a Upaah Allar.”

“Which is why I need to get my memories back and return to earth.” Cas snapped. “I screwed up. I should be down there with him. From what you all have filled in, I was miserable up here. I’m pretty sure the only reason I never fell myself was because of all of you.”

“And now you’re going to fall for just one man?” Hannah questioned.

“In a heartbeat.”

Balthazar smiled. “Well then, I know how to get you to Naomi.” He snapped his fingers, and Cas found his wrists bound behind his back. “Let’s go, Cassie.”

“You’re going to turn me in?” Cas rolled his eyes. “Why do you think this will work?”

“Because it’s me. The higher-ups always said I should have been a Prince of Hell and not an angel.” Balthazar walked Cas out the door and towards a towering building. “Just remember, you came to me, thinking I’d give you shelter, and I captured you.”

“This is quite possibly your worst idea ever, Balthazar.”

…

Dean had been on the phone almost non stop since returning from the confrontation with his father. “Benny, you are an amazing Legulus. But my father plays dirty. I don’t know if he knows if you’re a Vamp or not.” He rubbed his eye, trying to migrate the stress headache he felt building. “Look, I really don’t want to tell Andrea I got her husband killed when a bunch of hunters came rolling into town.”

Sam walked into the kitchen. “Thanks, Jody. You and Donna are the best, and you know we love you.” Dean watched as Sam hung up the phone. He held up his finger as he finished wrapping up his call with Benny. Dean disconnected the call and gestured to Sam. “Donna and Jody are filling out the paperwork for the parole violation. They’ll send that over immediately, and they’ll be justified in an arrest.”

“What about anyone he may bring with him?” Dean crossed his arms as he leaned back against the counter.

“Depending on the number?” Sam ran his fingers through his hair and sat at the kitchen island. “If it’s a mob, there’s no way to contain them all. But if it’s a few, you and the rest of the Leguli have this, and can help the Department get them all. Because they were incited to violence by a man violating his parole, they’ll get decent charges slapped on them.”

“So, you think I need to have what, ten, fifteen Leguli ready to go?”

“Yeah, I think that would be a safe number. Either you’ll overwhelm any hunters John can wrestle up on short notice, or it’ll be an even match.” Sam paused. “How are you holding up?”

Dean shrugged. “I’ve been putting up with our father’s shit since Mom died. I’m used to it.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Sam’s trademarked bitch face lasted for a brief second before turning into something more sympathetic. “You spoke of Cas as though he were still here.”

“Yep.” Dean looked at his phone and swiped around, bringing up his text messages.

“Do you honestly think he’s going to come back?” Sam questioned.

“Don’t matter, Sammy.” Dean didn’t bother looking up from his phone as he shot off a text to Victor and Garth, asking if they’d be available. "Even if he never does, I can't be with someone else."

“Dude, of course, it matters.” Sam’s phone rang. “Shit. One second.” Dean put his own phone back in his pocket before busying himself with making a pot of coffee. He tried to not appear like he was eavesdropping, but when Bobby’s name was brought up, Dean straight-up turned his attention to Sam. “That’s both good and bad news.” Sam gestured for a pen, and Dean grabbed one, tossing it to him. “Okay, yeah. No, yeah, that really helps.” Sam finished writing down the information and set down the pen. “Thanks, Bobby. I’ll let Dean know.” 

Dean waited until Sam set his phone down. “What did the old man have to say?”

“Our father is literally over the line, waiting in Mapleton. He’s got at least three more with him, and Bobby got confirmation that one of them is Gordon Walker.”

“Okay. So the bastard wants war.” Dean swallowed down the discomfort at Gordon’s name, remembering the damage and the threats he made. “Did he recognize anyone else?”

“No, but he filed a report with the FCIB.” Sam pointed at the coffee maker. “You going to finish making us some coffee?”

…

Cas vaguely recognized the building he was in. He dreamt about it while on Earth, and now, walking through the halls with Balthazar, smaller gaps were starting to fill in. They stopped in front of a door, and Balthazar slipped something little into his hand. “In case they figure me out, get yourself loose, and run.” The blonde angel nodded. “Also, remember anything I say in there? You’re like a nestmate to me. I’m only saying it to sell this whole thing.”

“And here I thought we were friends, Balthazar.” Cas winked before Balthazar opened the door.

“Maybe once.” Balthazar shoved Cas between his wings and shoulder blades, pushing him into the new room.

“Balthazar.” A cold, cruel voice sent shivers down Cas’ spine. He remembered it vaguely from his nightmares and looked up to face the owner of the sound. “You really didn’t have to tie him up for this. I’m sure Castiel would have come willingly, wouldn’t you?”

“He doesn’t remember anything, Naomi.” Balthazar’s tone sounded bored and flat. “He came up, came to me to try and help fill in the blanks.” He folded his arms against his chest. “Shortly before, you sent out your alert.”

“Good job, Balthazar. Who knew I would have a former general of the resistance turn on their leader?” Naomi looked at Cas, and he found himself quivering. “You can unbind him. He’s of no threat to me.”

Balthazar nodded and moved behind Cas, undoing the shackles he had placed on Cas’ wrists. Once freed, Cas shook his shoulders and wings out, before looking at Naomi. “What did I do?”

“You really don’t remember?” Naomi places her fingers up to Cas’ temple, causing him to flinch. “How very interesting.” Naomi looked Castiel in the eyes. “You desperately want to know what’s on the other side of that wall, don’t you?”

“Please,” Cas begged. “I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Naomi looked at Balthazar, and Cas followed her gaze, seeing the horror on his friend’s face. “You heard him, did you not, Balthazar?”

“I did.” Balthazar nodded.

Naomi’s face twisted in sick happiness. “Balthazar, take him to Dobix Upaah. I’ll join you shortly.”

“Yes, Naomi.” Balthazar waited until the other angel left the room before whispering to Cas. “That’s where she said you fell.”

…

Dean ran his hand down his face as Sam went over the rules that the FCIB had replied with. “Finally, no violence unless in self-defense.”

“Dude, Sam. These are our vows. Literally. We’re supposed to play brick walls until they get someone on the Fed level out here.” Dean shivered, his nerves overwhelmed from the past few days. “It’s not enough.”

“Your father is stupid, boy.” Bobby sat back in his wheelchair, his hands pulling on the armrests. “He’ll act out, and we can act in self-defense.”

“You’re staying back at Gabriel’s.” Charlie pointed at Bobby. “You promised.”

“If you all will be acting in self-defense, you think I won’t be at the Bakery?” Bobby snapped back.

Dean shook his head. “Come on, guys. Knock it off.” He rested his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. “We’re keeping an eye on them. Garth has been following their movements, and they’re still holding up in Mapleton.”

“You think they’re going to spring from there?” Charlie asked.

“No.” Dean, Bobby, and Sam all responded at the same time.

“John’s a paranoid bastard.” Bobby continued. “He’s making a point of showing he’s in Mapleton cause he knows we’re watching him. With Garth and several members of his pack on the ground, they can keep their noses to the ground to find out where they’re moving to. We just need a few familiars who can shift into a bird form, and maybe Ash to do an aerial recon.” Bobby held up a finger. “No angels. John will shoot them on sight and knows how to kill them with a single shot. Familiars can look like regular birds, and Ash is practically immortal.”

“I don’t think any of us would let the angels off the ground,” Sam commented. “Hell, they’re the ones with the guaranteed spots in the safe house because of our father’s vendetta.”

“Bastard,” Dean muttered, massaging the back of his head, trying to keep a headache from forming. “I should have killed him.”

A soft hand rubbed circles on Dean’s back. “No, Dean. You shouldn’t have. You were a kid. You did the right thing and ran.” Charlie’s voice comforted him. “The law let you down. All we need to do is give your father enough rope to hang himself with.”

Dean nodded, fighting back the frustrated tears that were threatening to spill.

…

“I was here.” Cas looked at Baltazar. “Why was I here?”

“This is most likely where you fell from, Cassie.” Balthazar was looking around.

“Would falling from here put me in Sioux Falls?” Cas looked out over the vast sky and inhaled deeply. He thought back to flying with Gadreel, falling off the cliff and gliding on the airstream. Cas thought about Dean, and his heart stopped. “Will you hate me if I leave after all of this?”

“I would never hate you, Cassie.” Balthazar shook his head before snapping to look towards the sound of people approaching.

Cas followed suit, squaring his shoulders. “You could come with me,” he whispered softly.

“Right.” Balthazar chuckled. Before half bowing to Naomi. “As promised, Naomi.”

“I see.” She walked up to Castiel. “I am going to remove the wall from your memories. Then we are going to discuss repayment.”

“I agree.” Cas caught Balthazar flinching out of the corner of his eye.

Naomi snapped her fingers, and another angel walked up past her next to Balthazar, an angel blade pulled out. “If you do anything stupid, Balthazar will die.”

“Even if he turned on me, I will not betray him.” Castiel jutted his chin out in defiance. 

“Too loyal for your own good, little crow.” Balthazar frowned at Cas. “Best of luck, brother.”

“Are you two done being sentimental?” Naomi pulled a pin out of her hair and walked up to Cas. “This will hurt, and I will enjoy it.” She jammed the pin into Cas’ temple, the last thing Cas remembering as he screamed out in pain and collapsed to his knees.

Some unknown time later, Cas opened his eyes and quickly shut them, the world spinning around disorienting him. He could hear voices, but they sounded far away.

“Naomi, please, I’m clearly not going to do anything. Please let me tend to Castiel.” Cas opened his eyes and looked for Balthazar, thankful his friend hadn’t left his side.

“Let him go, Bartholemew. It appears Castiel is waking up. Just be prepared to strike him down, should Castiel revoke his promise.”

Cas groaned and tried to sit up, unable to until Balthazar came to his side. “Cassie? Are you alive?”

“Bal?” Cas blinked a few times, looking at his friend’s face. Memories of growing up together flooded his mind, of learning to fly, of finding out the truth of angel hierarchy. Cas remembered his promotion to Seraph, remembered learning the reality of the laws of Heaven. He remembered being asked to lead the resistance against the leaders of Heaven, the false gods, hungry for power. Cas remembered them coming for Hael, who ran and fell and was captured by John Winchester. 

Winchester. Dean. His Upaah Allar. He tried to push himself up, but Balthazar held him in place.

“Cassie, you can’t run, you made a promise to Naomi.” Balthazar looked at the brunette angel, and Cas followed his gaze. Naomi’s smile was conceited and pretentious. Cas wanted to knock it off of her face.

…

“He’s on the move!” Charlie came running into Bobby’s kitchen, her phone in her hand. “Anna, Gads, and Alfie are all in the safe house, the rest of the creatures in town are heading that way, or bunking down in their own safe spots.”

Dean looked from Sam and Bobby to the other Leguli who had joined in. “What’s the movement look like?”

“According to Portia, they split into two groups. Your father is coming in from Mapleton with two men. Another group of about five moved towards Crooks, maybe to sneak in via 29.”

“He’s going to set himself up to be a distraction.” Dean ran his hand down his face. “Charlie, you want to lead a group of Leguli to intercept the other group?” She nodded, and he looked at Benny. “You’re going to lead another group, and keep them in town. He wouldn’t have split into just two groups. There’s most likely a third.”

Benny nodded in response, and Dean set about figuring out the groups. He kept as many of the non-human Leguli - primarily Benny, Lenore, and Amy - in town. He sent Ash with Charlie and a couple of human Leguli. As for himself, Dean asked Max and Alicia, twin Leguli witches, to join him and Sam to confront their father.

“Are there any questions?” Dean looked between his makeshift generals and let out a heavy sigh. “Let’s do this.”

…

Cas leaned into Balthazar, glaring at Naomi. “You’re a monster.”

“Oh, good, you remember.” Naomi squatted down in front of Cas. “Although, 'monster' isn’t the word I would use to describe myself.” She slid her angel blade under Cas’ chin, holding him stationary. “So, now that you’re coherent, you can listen to what I’m going to offer you.”

“Let Balthazar go, and I’ll do whatever you ask.” Cas stared defiantly, raising his chin up.

“Cassie, no.” Cas fell back on his elbow as Balthazar was yanked away from him. “You know what she’s going to make you do.”

“I can think of worse things than losing my friend for a second time.” He shook his head. “Balthazar, take this as a second opportunity.”

Balthazar’s shoulders squared for the briefest of seconds, before letting his shoulders fall. He responded, and Cas knew that he got the message. “I won’t make your mistake then.”

“Touching. Get him out of here.” Naomi looked at an angel, Malachi, if Cas remembered correctly. She waited until Balthazar was removed from the area and pulled her blade back and gestured for Cas to stand up. “So, Earth was good to you, it seems.” She checked his wing. “I know Bartholemew broke this wing.” Naomi flicked the area, and Cas winced, still not fully recovered. “You must have found a decent Legulus. They healed you enough so you could fly back to us.”

“What is it that you want, Naomi?” Cas crossed his arms over his chest, a habit he had picked up from Dean, and counted the angels behind her. There were too many for him alone. He could smite Naomi, kill her, but one of the bastards behind her would take the mantle without hesitation.

“Reconditioning failed,” Naomi stated, plain and simple. “I don’t fail at my work.”

Cas chuckled. “Clearly, you did.”

“You will get in the chair, and I will finish what I started.” She took a step closer towards him, attempting to be threatening. “Or you will die, your friends will die, and your family will die.”

“What will you do when you kill half of heaven, then? What will you do without the power that keeps this place alive?” Cas countered with his own threat. “What will you do, when more angels choose to fall, rather than face your archaic rule?”

“There was always a crack in your chassis, Castiel. Heaven’s perfect soldier, not so perfect.” Naomi took another step towards him, brandishing her blade. Cas took two steps back and judged his distance to the edge.

“How about a counter-offer?” Cas replied.

Naomi laughed and looked behind her at the angels who supported her. “Do you hear him?” She turned back to Cas and stepped towards him again. Cas responded in kind by adding a few extra steps to not be evident with his intentions. “I’ll humor you. What do you propose?”

“Leave my people alone, let me leave. And I’ll let you live.”

“So, reconditioning is off the table then?” Naomi let out a bored sigh. “Death it is.”

“I don’t think so.” Cas took the final few steps back to the edge of Dobix Upaah. “Farewell, Naomi.” Cas pushed himself backward off of the ledge, mimicking the move that Gadreel had done. He heard Naomi scream for them to go after his people, but if he had bought them enough time, they would be falling right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobix Upaah - fallen wing


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, boys." John hopped out of his truck and waltzed up to Sam and Dean. To anyone who didn't know better, it looked like they were participating in a long-awaited reunion. "This little old roadblock just for me?"

"You're not welcome here." Dean fought against flinching when Gordon walked up alongside John. "You or your boyfriend."

John shot his arm out to the side, stopping Gordon from leaping at Dean. "Ignore him, Gordon. Dean here has a gay angel for a lover, so he's projecting his issues on everyone else." John sneered. "Huh, guess you called it right all those years ago."

"I can still fuck the gay out of him if you want." Gordon smiled, and Dean couldn't help the shiver that shot through his body.

"I don't know what that says about you, Gordo." Dean countered. "You want my ass that bad, you might be gay, or you'll fuck me so badly that it turns me straight? Neither option sounds like a good resume filler when looking for the ladies, does it?" Dean knew he hit a nerve when John had to hold Gordon back again.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" John stepped up to Dean and Sam, putting Gordon behind him. "This little town of yours? It's a safe haven for all the things that go bump in the night. I'll spare your angel and the Phoenix I saw spying on us, but we need to get the rest of the bastards in there." 

Sam laughed. "He's afraid of the Phoenix." 

"I mean, if he can't kill it, it terrifies him." Dean shrugged. "That's why he's afraid of angels, and why he doesn't go after them solo." Dean glanced at his father, smirking at him, trying to get under his skin. “Never was man enough.”

“You little shit.” John stepped into Dean’s face. “I raised you. I kept you housed. I–”

“Don’t even finish that sentence, old man,” Dean responded in a quiet fury, his hands balled into fists. “This is your last chance. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll take your girlfriend there, call off your other two parties, and stay the fuck away from not just here, but any creature. Human, Angel, Were, Vamp, I don’t care. You stay away from them.”

“You think you can tell me what to do, boy? I’m still your father, and you will obey me.”

Dean barked out a laugh. “You stopped being my father the day you held me down while Gordon beat the shit out of me.”

“Wait, what?” Sam questioned, his voice clear with his surprise.

“Yeah, I never told you the whole truth.” Dean rolled his shoulders then his neck. “Wasn’t man enough to hit me himself. Held me while Gordon let out his internalized homophobia through his fists on me.”

“John, get your punk to shut his mouth, or I’m going to shut it up for him.” Gordon took a few steps closer, and Dean heard Max and Alicia take their positions behind him.

“You walking away, John?” Dean used his father’s name to drive home the point that he disowned him. “It’s in your best interest.”

John looked back over his shoulder at Gordon, who gave him a brief nod. John started to turn towards Dean again, when Dean noticed the turn in John’s shoulder. John was about to start swinging. Dean ducked, as the fist came around, coming back with an uppercut that clipped the tip of John’s chin. John shook it off and glared at Dean. “You’re gonna regret that, boy.” He looked over his other shoulder at the other guy with him. “Get’em.”

Max and Alicia moved together, channeling their witch bond, and blasted John’s henchman back with a pulse of energy. Sam went after Gordon with a ferocity Dean had never seen in his younger brother. The only one who was left was John, and with the look on his face, Dean sensed that he wanted it that way.

“This is really it, isn’t it, Dean?” John closed the distance between them, returning into Dean’s personal space. “You’re too much like your mother.”

“Yeah, well from what I remember, and what others who knew her have said, mom was a badass. Kicked your ass into shape.” Dean observed John, looking for any movement that would give away his next attack. “Guess I just need to kick your ass.”

John’s shoulder rolled back again, and Dean prepared to avoid it. At the last moment, he saw the other shoulder roll and moved to dodge the feint. Dean jumped back and shook his head. “That old age gettin’ to you?”

“Nope.” John kicked forward, catching Dean unaware. Dean stumbled back, wincing and regretting his choice to get cocky. “Come on, Dean. I trained you for the first half of your life. Give me a challenge.”

Dean shook his head, refusing to take the bait. 

“You’re pathetic.” John rushed in, another fist aimed at Dean’s face. Dean threw his arms up, protecting himself from the blow, but opening himself up to the sucker gut-punch John delivered. “Am I honestly going to take out my own son?”

“You wish.” Dean inhaled sharply and swung in with his own punch, shifting at the last moment when John threw up his arms to shield. Dean’s fist connected with John’s solar plexus, causing John to collapse to his knees.

“Atta boy. Finish it!” John looked up at Dean, breathing shallowly, his arm wrapped around his gut. “You can’t just leave it like that.”

Dean pulled his fist back, hesitating a moment too long. John pushed himself up, swinging his arm low and wide. Dean caught the glint of silver too late and was unable to get out of its way. The wet schlink of the blade into his side registered in Dean’s mind before the pain did. Dean looked down at his waist, the hilt of John’s knife sticking out and blood starting to seep into his shirt.

“Dean!” A voice that Dean thought had left him forever sounded over the din of fighting around him. Dean looked up slowly as he sank to his knees. His angel was there, and his angel was fighting in a blaze of glory.

John couldn’t keep up, his attempts at dodging Cas’ moving him to the defensive. The fighting around John and Cas had stopped; the other skirmishes intrigued by the bizarre dance between angel and hunter. 

The world started to fade at its edges, making it difficult for Dean to keep his focus. The blur of midnight wings and glints of silver were the most he could make out as Cas turned the tables. Dean closed his eyes briefly and felt gravity tug him closer to the ground. A loud commotion startled Dean, and he forced his eyes open. Cas had gotten John on his knees, similar to the position Dean had him in before John pulled the blade on him. Dean managed a smile as he watched Cas land the blow he hadn’t been able to, knocking John unconscious and to the ground.

Dean slumped over, his eyes closing as he hit the ground. Several voices called out his name, and he felt familiar hands carefully pull him back up. “Dean? Dean, I need you to say something.” Cas’ rich baritone brought comfort, and Dean attempted to force his eyes open so he could have a final glance of his angel.

“Cas, is he?” Dean heard the quiver in Sam’s voice.

“He’s alive, but he’s lost a lot of blood.” Dean spasmed at the removal of the knife from his side. The pain was quickly soothed by a warmth that felt like it was weaving him back together. Cas’ hands - or at least what Dean hoped were Cas’ hands - ran through his hair. “Dean, come back to me?”

Dean groaned. “You’re the one who left, Cas.” He heard the soft sob that escaped from Cas’ lips and opened his eyes. “You came back, though.”

“I did.” Cas nodded. “I shouldn’t have left.” Cas paused. “But you didn’t stop me from leaving either.”

“I know, Cas. Believe me, I know.” Dean slowly lifted his hand, hesitating before touching Cas’ cheek. “I’m sorry.” He wiped away a tear from his angel’s cheek. “Why’d you come back?”

Cas sat still for a moment, and Dean prepared to ask the question again when Cas responded. “I learned something while I was away.”

“Did you get your memories back?”

“Yes.” Cas nodded. “But that’s not the only thing.” Cas helped Dean into a sitting position before resting his forehead against Dean’s. “I learned that I don’t serve Heaven. I haven’t for a long time.” Cas cupped Dean’s cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb. “I belong on Earth. With you.”

Their soft moment was interrupted by a rough voice cursing. “You think this is the end?” Dean rolled his eyes and pulled back from Cas, looking over at John. His hands were behind his back, Jody cuffing him, and Donna reading him his Miranda Rights. “They’re not going to keep in me jail again.”

“Help me up, Cas?” Dean watched his angel stand and offer his hand down. Dean took it and smiled, slowly getting to his feet. He walked over towards John, ignoring him, and focusing on Jody and Donna. “Get the rest of them?”

“Oh, you betcha.” Donna nodded. “Benny’s group were able to intercept three, Charlie’s group didn’t need any help at all, and it was seven against her four.”

“So that’s what, thirteen more assholes off the street?” Dean’s smile grew broader with Donna’s confirmation. He let out a sigh of relief as Cas placed his hand on the spot where he was stabbed, using his mojo to soothe and ease the pain.

“Should have known this was your angel.” John spat on the ground at Dean’s feet. “I didn’t raise you to be a sissy.”

Dean felt Cas start to move, and stepped in front of his Upaah Allar. “Cas, it’s okay.” Cas tensed before wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, embracing him. Dean let out a small sigh and shook his head. “If that’s the worse you got, John, then you don’t frighten me. Not anymore. Do what you need to, ladies. If you need a statement from me, ask me tomorrow.”

“You got it, Dean.” Jody winked as she clicked the cuffs on John’s wrists to the point of discomfort.

“Ready to go, Cas?” Dean squatted down slightly and tapped Cas’ leg. “Hop up.”

“Dean, you were just stabbed.” Cas shook his head.

“And I said get on my damn back, Cas.” Dean looked over his shoulder, hesitating only for a moment before kissing Cas’ cheek. “Please. You healed it up most of the way. Let me do this, and I promise, when we get home, I’ll be as good of a patient for you, as you were for me.”

Cas returned the peck on the cheek and nuzzled into the crook of Dean’s neck before finally obliging him and hopping up. Dean caught Cas’ legs’ in his arms, holding them tight to his waist as he started to turn back towards the Impala.

“Trying to rub salt in the wound, Boy?” John shouted after them. “What would your Momma think?”

Dean stopped and turned back to face John. “Mom would be happy. You’re going back to jail. Sammy and I are happy.” Dean affectionately squeezed Cas’ legs. “And I’ve got an angel watching over me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
